Thomas & Friends Mew Mew Power Novels
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: All new novel stories of Thomas and his Friends and the mew mews.
1. Journey to Sodor Part 1

_**Mew Mew Power**_

_**Journey to the Island of Sodor**_

_**Based on the Original (2009) Volume by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000 and JamesFan**_

Dear Friends,

_In the heart of the City of Tokyo, lies a small little cafe which so happens to be the headquarters of a superhero team known as the 'mew mews'. They are one of the city's best kept secrets, but now these 'secret' superheroes have gone beyond Tokyo to protect the world from not one but two sets of villians._

_As Zoey Hanson told us, "we were going to England, but we had to make an emergency stop - which was a little brutal." We then asked Zoey of what her adventure was like, she only said, "it was like nothing I had ever experienced before, especially after I met Thomas."_

_Here's what Zoey had told us._

The Authors

**Stories Included:**

-Busy Day at the Cafe

-Late Night Trains and Packing

-Take Off!

-Chases and Crashes

-Conversations and Nightmares

-Thomas Spies

-Thomas In BIG Trouble

-Zoey Meets Thomas

-Reunions and Meetings

-A Bad Night for Thomas

-How Useful is Thomas?

-Nightmare Horrors

-Stand-Off!

-Good Verses Evil

-Smelter's Yard

-Heroes Vs. Villians

-The Chase

-Helping Thomas

_**Chapter 1: Busy Day at the Cafe**_

In the heart of the city of Tokyo lies a small little cafe. As many people, mostly teenage girls will tell you, it is beautiful on the inside and on the outside. This place is known as 'Cafe Mew Mew', owned by Elliott Grant and his old friend, Westley.

The cafe has only five girls working there, the first of which is a girl named 'Zoey Hanson', she has chocolate brown hair with red bows holding up her pink tails, except when she's in the cafe, then she doesn't have her pink tails out.

'Corina Bucksworth' is the second girl in the cafe, although she isn't that much of a hard worker at all. More to the point, she was a real lazy girl, but being brought up like a princess by a rich family, it's no surprising at all.

The third girl of the cafe's waitress team is 'Bridget Verdant', she has dark green hair with two long pink tails at the back of her head. She is very kind and very helpful, but lacks with confidence and can be shy at times.

Being shy isn't a problem for the fourth girl in the cafe, 'Kikki Benjamin' is the youngest and smallest memeber, but she has more energy and does a lot more than any of the girls do. She has yellow hair and lives with her four brothers and one sister, which is a huge surprise to anyone, except to her friends.

Finally there is 'Renee Roberts', a famous super-star, like Corina, she doesn't do that much work in the cafe, but at least she tries more than Corina.

These five girls may look normal, but they have a secret of their own. They are actually super-heroes known as the 'Mew Mews', infused with the DNA of five almost extinct animals and with the powers of their power pendants, these girls really know how to fight. They fight to defend the world from an enemy known as the 'Cyniclons', a race of ailens who are trying to take over the world with their army of creatures, known as 'Predacytes'.

Predacytes are innocent creatures or human spirits taken over by infusers, these things are what creates those monsters.

Only the weapons of the Mew Mews can defeat those creatures, which is why the five girls have these powers.

On a warm spring morning, Zoey and her friends were working their hardest. The cafe was jammed packed with so many costumers that there was hardly room for them all.

"Whew!" gasped Zoey, "that's got to be the seventh set of costumers I've served today."

"That's nothing!" called Kikki, "I've served four!"

"Seven is a bigger number than four."

"Maybe so, but just wait," Kikki showed a small smile on her face, "Westley has given me full permission to be the main entertainment today, so you better watch out."

"Ah Kikki," called Westley, but was cut off before he could say anymore.

Kikki stepped onto a giant beach ball, but it moved and it rolled over her.

"I guess I should have told you that we had the floor waxed this morning," said Zoey.

"I was going to tell you," called Westley, "sorry about that."

Kikki only groaned quietly to herself, "right, now he tells me."

It was then that Bridget came walking out, she was unaware of the waxed floor, until it was too late. She stepped over a slippery spot and all the stuff she was carrying flew into the air. Everyone shut their eyes, expecting to hear a loud crash - but it never came. They all looked to see Bridget standing on one leg and everything she had been carrying was balancing, unspilled and undamaged, on her hands, on her other foot and even on top of her head.

"Bridget," called Zoey, "we already have one performer in this cafe, we don't need two."

"Yeah!" cried Kikki, looking a little angry, "quit trying to get in on my act!"

"I wasn't trying to," groaned Bridget, "I just slipped...can you guys please help before I fall."

"Sure Bridge," said Zoey and walked over to help her friend. Although a little cross, Kikki came over to help Bridget out of her predicament. With both girls helping, they got all the stuff safely placed on the tables and Bridget was finally able to get out of her awkward position.

"Thanks guys," she smiled, "I hope I don't have to do that again."

"So do I," muttered Kikki quietly, too quietly as nobody heard her.

Even if she was saying it loud enough, she would have been drowned out by all the claps and cheers from the costumers, they all thought that Bridget had put on a good show.

"Way to go Bridget!" they all shouted.

"I have to admit it was good," this came from Renee, which surprised a lot of people, "although I hope you won't try something like that again, Bridget."

"I promise I won't, I'll be more careful."

"Well at least you were working," said Zoey, she was looking over to the kitchen doors. Corina was standing close by, not doing anything at all, "unlike a certain someone I could mention."

By the end of the day, the three girls were worn out. Zoey and Bridget were washing the tables, while Kikki and Renee washed the dishes in the kitchen.

"We must've set a new record today," Zoey was saying to Bridget, "I can't remember the last time we had that many costumers."

"I know what you mean," Bridget agreed, "even when it was just the three of us at first, we never had that many costumers come into our cafe."

"I wonder if it's because Renee and I are here," called another voice, which belonged to Corina. She was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of tea, "we are celebrities after all."

"Oh yeah?" Zoey looked over to her with an angry look, "and what does that make Bridget, Kikki and myself?"

"Just mere employees, you don't have your name lit in lights."

"Of course I don't have my name lit in lights, cause it might make me as lazy as you!"

There have been more than a few events in the past when Zoey had lost her temper because of Corina's laziness and today was of no exception.

"We've been kept really busy today with all these costumers and what do you do? You just stand by the kitchen doors, watching us do our work. If this was a real job, you would have been fired, at least...fifty-nine times."

"That isn't true, I would work hard."

"Please, the only times you ever work is when Elliott orders you to get back to work...and when I say he tells you, I meant...he yells at you! In case you have forgotten, I am the leader of the mew mew team and I would like it if you listened to what I have to say."

Now Corina was starting to get mad, "let's get one thing straight here Zoey, if I don't want to work, then I don't have to. I always do my best when we're fighting and you know it!"

"Come on you two," said Bridget, trying to restore to the situation, "there's no need to start another fight."

"I'm sorry Bridget," said Zoey, still sounding a little ticked off, "but sometimes, little miss perfect can sometimes get on my nerves."

Now Corina was really mad, "what did you just call me?"

"You heard me, little miss perfect, the spoiled brat!"

Bridget wisely backed away, she knew just what was coming.

"I am not spoiled," snapped Corina.

"You are so! You expect everything to be served to you. If you were on your own, then I think that you wouldn't stand a chance out in the real world."

"I would so!"

"You would not!"

Kikki and Renee walked out of the kitchen in time to see the argument going on, "what started this fight Bridget?" asked Renee.

"It's the same as always," she groaned, "Zoey is calling Corina a lazy spoiled brat and Corina is trying to defend herself again, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"I don't like it when they do this," said Kikki quietly, "it causes nothing but trouble to our team."

Thankfully Elliott came into the room to stop the argument from turning into a real fight again.

"We need to have an important discussion," he said, "come into the basement."

"I bet it's another mission," said Corina quietly.

"Shut up!" snapped Zoey quietly. She often wondered why Corina was given the DNA of the second almost extinct animal, still she never does say anything, just in case she makes Corina snap again.

The five mew mew girls followed Elliott into the basement, where Westley was waiting for them.

"What's this about?" asked Zoey, "is it another mission?"

"Not at all," said Westley, "it's something a little different."

Elliott then threw an envolope to the table. Zoey picked it up and opened it up, what she saw made her gasp in surprise, "these are plane tickets."

"That's right," smiled Westley, "you five girls have been working hard for a long time now, and we thought it was time to give you all some time off to relax, in London England."

"Are you serious?" four of the five girls asked together.

"We're serious."

The girls looked on at the tickets, all five of them looked at the tickets with happy looks, but Zoey's look changed to a confused look within a second.

"What's wrong?" asked Elliott.

"There's five of us, but there's six tickets here, who's this sixth ticket for?"

"Maybe it's for your boyfriend," sniggered Corina.

"Shut up," snapped Zoey.

"Actually, Corina is right," said Westley, "that is for your boyfriend, Zoey."

Zoey was completely shocked, she looked back at the ticket with a confused look for less than a minute, then she smiled, "finally," she sighed, "I can be alone with Mark...well, sort of."

"Hold on a second!" cried Kikki, "What about my brothers and sister? I can't leave them alone."

"They're not going to be alone," said Westley, "cause Elliott and I are going to be looking after them."

"But what about the rest of us?" asked Bridget, "how are we going to be able to explain all this to our families without revealing our secrets as mew mews?"

"That's already been taken care of," said Elliott, "we called all your parents and told them that you have won a contest for you and your friends, as for Renee's agent..."

"You called them and told them not to bother me while we're away, right?" she asked.

"That's right."

"How did you know that?" asked Corina.

"I just knew," she answered quietly.

"Anyways, that's all we have to say to you. You have a good job for today," said Westley, "have a good night's rest and we'll see you again tomorrow."

The five mew mew girls said their good-nights to both Westley and Elliott, then they set off back to their houses.

_**Chapter 2: Late Night Trains and Packing**_

Far away from Tokyo is a special Island, where adventure and magic exsists. It is known as the Island of Sodor, home to lots of people and has lots of engines on the railway. These engines are not like any other engines around the world, these ones come with faces and can blink their eyes and even speak with their own voices.

One of these engines is called Percy, he is a small green saddletank engine with a number six below his coal bunker on both sides of him. He was puffing along, light engine, to a station known as 'Maithwaite' where his friend was waiting for him.

Percy's friend is named 'Thomas', he is a blue tank engine with six wheels and has the number one on the side of his big water tanks.

"Hello Thomas," called Percy as he backed onto his mail trucks, "are you ready to do the mail run tonight?"

"I guess so," he muttered.

Percy looked on a little confused, "what did you mean, you guess?"

Thomas was silent, whilst the workmen coupled the two engines to their trucks.

"Come on Thomas, we've been friends for many, many years and we trust each other with secrets."

Thomas looked over to Percy and showed a small smile, "you're right Percy, I can trust you with my secrets."

"Then why did you say that?"

Thomas looked to the platform, he could see that they had plenty of time before they had to go with the post train, then he looked back over to Percy and began to tell him.

"Well, I've been having a really bad week. First was the derailment with a goods train near Ffraquhar station, then there was the missing milk tankers incident and then I overan the platform with my final passenger train of the day yesterday."

"Sounds rough."

"It is," sighed the blue tank engine, "that's not the worst part, the big engines, Gordon, Henry, and James have been teasing me and the Fat Controller has said some stern things to me."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to say it, what he said to me wasn't kind at all."

Percy shivered when Thomas said that, now he didn't want to know what the Fat Controller, Sir Topham Hatt, had said to Thomas.

"He's been a little cross lately, hasn't he?"

"I'm afriad so Percy," sighed Thomas, "and now he's taking all of his anger out on me. Whenever I make one small mistake, he's always there to yell at me."

"In that case, we should try to do our best tonight," Percy smiled, trying to cheer his best friend up.

"Yeah, you are right Percy, we just need to try our best and hope for no more mistakes."

The two guards blew their whistles, Percy blew his whistle first and puffed away for the main lines. Thomas blew his whistle next and he puffed slowly away for the branch lines.

"Need to be careful, need to be careful," he puffed to himself.

As the night wore on, Thomas did the best he could. He would stop at all the places where the post needed to go, trying hard not to wake anyone up.

He went down his branch line first, then he went to Edward's Branch line and finally he went onto the Little Western line.

"Hello Thomas," called a small voice.

Thomas looked to his right and noticed a small engine standing close by. This little engine was painted dark blue, he had a small funnel, a dark blue tender and eight small driving wheels.

"Hello Bert, it's been a while since I've seen you and the other Small Railway Engines for a while."

"Indeed. Ever since Oliver was put in charge of the Little Western's postal runs, we haven't seen much of you or Percy for a while."

Some workers near by were getting the post out of the vans and loaded them into Bert's trucks.

"While you are waiting, why don't I tell you something that I heard from the stationmaster the other day."

"Sure Bert, I'm eager to hear something interesting, other than hearing bad comments from the big main line engines."

Bert chuckled quietly, "I can assure you Thomas, this isn't a bad thing...it's more of a mysterious mystery. The Stationmaster had recently visited Tokyo Japan with his family and he said he saw five super hero girls."

"Super hero girls?"

"Yes indeed, he didn't see them perfectly, but from what he did see, he said that these girls are that city's protectors. A few had catish ears and tails and another had wings. He asked around about those mysterious heroes, the answer he got was, 'they are the mew mews'."

"Mew Mews?" Thomas was confused.

"Yes indeed, but the strangest thing is that the stationmaster and his family got no more information about them."

"And why's that?"

"It's because, nobody really knows that much about them."

The two engines then heard the doors bang on Thomas' post vans, one of the workers came up to see Thomas, "thank you for delivering all the post," he said, "you can head out on your way."

"Alright then. It was nice talking to you again Bert. Tell the other small railway engines that I said hello."

"I will, and it was nice talking to you too."

Thomas winked over to Bert, then he puffed slowly on his way back to the big station.

Thomas puffed on quietly to the big station, Knapford station as most people call it, he was rosey cheeked and tired.

"It'll be good to get back to the sheds for a nice rest," he thought to himself.

"THOMAS!" shouted an angry voice. Thomas gulped and looked to see the Fat Controller standing close by and like before, he was looking cross.

"Good evening sir," Thomas said kindly, "I've delivered all the post on time..."

"Why are you delivering the post? Where's Oliver?"

"Uh, he's busy with some other jobs sir, so I was asked to help out..."

"Don't interupte me when I am talking!"

"Sorry sir," although Thomas thought it was unfair to not be able to speak what he wanted to say.

Percy then puffed in with his empty post vans. The Fat Controller looked at him angerily, then he walked away to his office.

"Is he still in a bad mood?" Percy asked Thomas.

"He is indeed. Oh well, we got the post delivered on time and that's what counts."

"Yes indeed."

With the pride of a job well done, Thomas and Percy puffed off to shunt their post vans into the sidings and go for a drink of water at the water tower.

Back in Tokyo, a few hours later, Zoey was packing up some of her clothes into her suitcases, when she heard her cellphone ring.

"Who would be calling me at this hour?" she asked herself.

She walked over to her night-stand and grabbed her cellphone, "Hello?"

"Hi Zoey," said the voice on the other end. It was her boyfriend, Mark Leverson, "I hope I'm not interupting anything."

"Oh no, you're not interupting anything, I was just about to call you. I have some interesting news to tell you. We just got plane tickets for a trip to London England."

"That sounds great."

"But that's not all, there's actually an extra ticket for you Mark. Would you like to come along with us?"

"I love to," he said, with a happy tone in his voice, "I always enjoy spending time with you, Zoey."

Zoey blushed at that moment, then...her cat ears and tail popped out again. She screamed, but not too loudly when they did pop out.

"I'm sorry about that," she said to Mark, "it's these darn ears and tail again..."

"It's okay Zoey, I understand that it can happen sometimes."

Originally, Zoey had hidden the fact that she was a mew mew from Mark, which made her miserable with each day that passed. On Christmas eve, the year before, Zoey finally told Mark everything, only to find out that he knew and didn't mind that at all. He told her that night that still loves her, as a mew mew or as the Zoey Hanson that he's always known.

"So, when is this trip going to be starting?" he asked.

"Ah...tomorrow, according to what the tickets show, is that going to be okay?"

"Of course it is," he said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow, Zoey."

"See you tomorrow," she said happily.

After hanging up, Zoey went back to packing up her clothes, unaware that she was being watched from outside of her bedroom.

"We'll see how much fun you're going to have on this trip," he snickered, then he cackled in an evil way, before disappearing into the night.

Corina was having a bit of trouble deciding on what to pack up, so it was taking her hours.

Kikki was also having a bit of trouble with packing her suitcases, but not for the same reasons as Corina. While she was packing, she also had to deal with her four little brothers and one sister. She didn't mind at all, she loved doing all this work, it's who she is.

Renee already had her suitcases packed and was now enjoying a night out on the city.

When Bridget got home, her parents and little brother told her that they were proud of her and offered to help her pack up for the trip.

"It's okay, I'll be fine on my own," she smiled.

It took Bridget two hours to pack up her clothes and what ever else she needed, then once she was done, she placed her suitcase near the door and went downstairs to join her family.

Now the five mew mew girls were already for the next day, when they would meet up at the airport.

_**Chapter 3: Take Off!**_

The following next morning, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee were waiting for Zoey and Mark to arrive. As per usual, Zoey was late, and Corina was angry.

"Zoey's late again," she grumbled, "I think we should glue a clock to her face."

"I don't think we need to go that far," said Bridget, "I'm sure Zoey will show up soon."

"Sooner than you think," called Kikki, "she's coming right now."

Right on cue, Zoey came into view with two suitcases in her hands, and she red cheeked in the face.

"Sorry I'm late," she groaned while trying to catch her breath, "I was doing some last minute packing, and before I knew it, I was late again. So, I'm sorry again."

"It's okay Zoey," said Bridget, "there's no need to say sorry."

"You wouldn't need to say sorry," said Corina angerily, "if you could keep to time and get to a certain place on time."

Zoey looked over to Corina with an angry look, "well I'm sorry Corina, little miss perfect..."

"Don't start that again," called Renee, who was trying hard to keep a low profile, "you nearly started a huge fight at the cafe yesterday, we don't need you starting one here."

The two girls went silent at once, but they were still angry with each other.

"I wonder where Mark is," Zoey said after a while, "it's not like him to be late."

"He's coming," said Kikki.

"And how do you that?"

"I can see him coming!"

Sure enough, Mark was coming over towards them, he had two suitcases in his hands. Zoey was happy to see him, "I'm so happy that you could come with us."

It was then that Zoey started to blush, Renee walked over towards her, "your ears and tail are out again."

Zoey lifted her right hand and reached for the top of her head, sure enough, her cat ears had popped out, and so did her cat tail.

"Ahh!" she cried and tried to hide it, that's when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, hiding her ears and tail. That person was Mark, "thank you," she said kindly.

"You're welcome, I'm always glad to help you Zoey."

They hugged for a while, until the ears and tail disappeared. During that time, Bridget and Kikki were looking out to the actual airport, they could see lots of planes there, some were jumbo jets, others were passenger liners and others were freighters.

"I wonder which one of those planes is ours," said Kikki.

"I wish we were taking a jet," grumbled Corina.

"I think we are taking a jet," said Bridget as she continued looking out the window. She could see a private jet coming down the runaway.

"You are indeed correct," called Elliott, his sudden appearance surprised Zoey, Corina, Bridget and Kikki.

"Can you please stop making those sudden appearances?" Zoey asked angerily.

"I'll try," he muttered.

Westley then came up, "Bridget is indeed correct, that private jet out there is for you six."

"Are you serious?" Zoey asked, "that jet is really for us?"

"Yes," muttered Elliott, "now, we hope you guys have a good time in England, and please be careful - especially you, Zoey."

Zoey looked at him angerily, but she couldn't stay mad for long, as she and her friends started walking out to the plane.

"This is going to be great!" Kikki cried excitedly, "look out England, the mew mews are on the way!"

"Do you have to shout it out loud?" Corina asked angerily.

"Yep, in fact, I feel like singing..." and sure enough, Kikki started singing out loud.

Corina groaned quietly, while Bridget and Renee chuckled quietly. Zoey was talking to Mark, "thanks for coming along with us, I know I must be taking up a lot of your time."

"It's okay Zoey, I always enjoy spending time with you, and maybe while we're in England, we can get some alone time."

Zoey's cheeks started to turn red, but her ears and tail didn't pop out. She smiled happily and looked towards Mark, "I hope so too."

They were soon on board, then with a roar of the engines, the private jet took off into the sky and away from the airport. What they didn't know was that someone evil had fiddled around with the engines earlier.

"Have a safe landing kitty cat," it snickered, then it disappeared, "see you soon!"

On the Island of Sodor, Thomas was working at the coaling plant, along with Molly the Yellow Engine and Neville the Black Engine. Thomas looked really tired, he had a rough time trying to sleep the night before, and now he felt very sleepy.

"What's the matter Thomas?" Neville asked.

"It's nothing," Thomas yawned, "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Sure you did," James the Red Engine chuckled as he raced by. He had just had his tender filled to the top with coal, and now he was puffing on his way out of the coaling plant. He wheesed steam right into Thomas' face.

"Nice!" Thomas groaned.

"Stop that!" cried a voice, it was Emily the Stirling Engine, "you don't need to tease Thomas!"

James just chuckled as he puffed away.

"Why that..."

"Just ignore him Emily," Thomas said firmly, "he's just being himself, he thinks he's Sodor's most splendid engine, he'll soon get what's coming to him."

Emily smiled as she looked over to Thomas, she had always been inspired by Thomas ever since she first met him.

"Who's that?" Molly asked as she looked down the tracks.

The three other engines looked and noticed two diesels rumbling past, one had a grey and yellow paint work, and the other was grey and violet.

"Those would be Splatter and Dodge," said Thomas, "I've seen those two engines before, they were the servants of Diesel 10."

Neville, Molly and Emily gasped when Thomas said that name. They knew that Diesel 10 was the most evil engine on the entire Island, he is very big and has a huge claw on his roof, he also has a dislike to the steam engines and the friendly diesels on the Island, which is no wonder why he wishes to see them all gone.

"I wonder what those engines are up to now," said Molly.

"I don't know," said Thomas, "but I'm going to find out for myself."

"Be careful Thomas," advised Emily, "if the Fat Controller finds out that you're not doing your job by following Splatter and Dodge, then he'll yell at you again."

"I know that Emily," he smiled, "that's why I'm taking a load of coal trucks to the many stations along the line, then the Fat Controller won't have a reason to yell at me...will you three promise not to tell?"

"We promise!" they cried.

"Thank you."

Thomas was soon coupled up to the line of coal trucks, then he puffed away down the line, being careful not to let Splatter and Dodge know that he was following them.

_**Chapter 4: Chases and Crashes**_

Just above the Island of Sodor, the same plane that left Tokyo a while ago was now flying over head. The five mew mew girls and Mark were looking out the windows.

"What a sight!" gasped Kikki.

"It sure is a big island," said Bridget.

Naturally, Corina wasn't paying attention, she was drinking her tea and relaxing in her seat, which was pretty common for that girl. Renee on the other hand was looking out the window, she was actually amazed by the sights below.

The same could be said about Mark and Zoey.

"There sure a lot of railway tracks," said Zoey, "all the trains down there look like tiny ants."

Mark chuckled a little, he really enjoyed spending alot of time with Zoey. The two of them looked out the window once more, that's when they saw a train moving along with some trucks behind it.

"Must be a regular job for that engine," said Mark, then he noticed the smoke.

"What's wrong Mark?"

"Nothing's wrong Zoey," he said, "it's just for a minute there, I thought I saw a steam engine."

"A steam engine, weren't those types of engines retired back in the 1950's?"

"Yes, but I guess on this railroad, they still operate steam engines."

"Wow!" gasped Zoey, "now that's something you don't see everyday."

On the ground below, the little blue engine, otherwise known as Thomas, was still following the diesels, Splatter and Dodge, down the line, he was wondering what they were up to.

As he followed them though, he did drop off his trucks at certain stations until he had no coal trucks left behind him.

Instead of going back to his branch line to do more work, Thomas continued to follow the diesels to the mouth of a disused mine. Thomas and the other engines have all been warned not to go into that mine, mostly cause the roof was not secured properly.

Thomas watched as the two diesels went inside, then he stopped just outside of it.

"I know I shouldn't really go in there," he thought to himself, "but if Splatter and Dodge are up to no good, then it's a risk I'm going have to take."

Thomas looked around to see if anyone was watching him, then he puffed inside.

The inside of the mine was dark and creepy, Thomas was nervous as he puffed along on the old rusty rails, but he was determined.

"Nice and slowly, nice and slowly," he puffed quietly to himself, "I wonder if the engines that used to work in this mine were scared of this place too."

In the olden days, many mining engines once worked in this mine, they usually brought up coal, which was then taken to the yards where the trucks were shunted into place for other trains. In the early 70's, the Fat Controller decided to close the mine and sold the mining engines off to the Sodor museum, where they still sit to this day.

Soon enough, Thomas reached a lonely part of the mine, where anyone could look down to the next section.

"Are you sure you can complete your end of our bargin?" asked an evil voice.

Thomas gasped, he knew who the voice was right away, it was indeed Diesel 10.

"I thought he was banished forever," Thomas thought to himself.

He went silent again as another voice was heard, "don't you worry, I can complete my end of the bargin with ease, but I need you to complete your end of our bargin as soon as possible, destory all but the pink mew mew."

Thomas gasped, "they're for real?" he asked himself.

"I'll do that," snarled Diesel 10, "but how am I suppose to hurt them if they aren't here?"

"Oh don't worry," the voice snickered, "I've already taken care of that."

In the air, the plane was still flying over the Island of Sodor, the first pilot was looking over the fuel gauge. He gasped when he looked at it, "I think we might have a little problem here."

"And what would that be?" asked the second pilot.

"We're out of fuel!"

"What?" the second pilot looked at the gauge, "That's not possible, we filled up just before we left the airport, right?"

"Yes, I made sure just before we took off. When I tried to refill it, there was enough fuel in there before. There's no way that we could've used up that much fuel."

"Well we did, we better make an emergency landing."

"Hopefully we have enough fuel to make it," said the first pilot, "please inform our passengers to fasten their seatbelts and tell them to hang on, just in case."

"I'm on it," said the second pilot.

He walked out to the passenger's cabin, and told everyone that they will have to make an emergency landing.

"Not to worry," he said, "we've gone through this hundreds of times..."

Just then, they all heard some spluttering noises coming from the engines, "excuse me," he said.

He walked back into the cabin for the pilots, while everyone fastened their seatbelts. Bridget and Kikki were looking worried, and oddly enough, so was Renee.

"I've had this happen to me more than a few times," she was saying, "it's something you hope to never experience."

The second pilot then came out, "ladies and gentleman, we've run of fuel and we're going to be making an emergency landing, I can't guarntee that we'll land at the airport, but I do advice you to seat seated until we land."

Now they were all looking worried.

"I cut off their fuel supply," chuckled the mysterious voice, "they'll be stopping here, like it or not."

"Dren you idoit!" cried Diesel 10, "that will kill them!"

"No it won't, if I know those girls, they'll make it, even if they crash, they're a tough bunch that much I can tell you."

"You better be right."

Thomas thought he had heard enough, and decided to leave and go for help. As he puffed backwards, his buffers hit some rocks, which made them fall to the lower level.

Diesel 10 and Dren heard the noise and looked up, when they did, they could see Thomas' headlamp shining.

"It's the blue puffball!" shouted Diesel 10, "Splodge!"

"Yes boss," called Splatter, "and for the record, it's Splatter."

"And Dodge."

"I don't have time to say both names!" snarled Diesel 10, "now, get that puffball and bring him to us!"

"Yes boss!" they said and raced through the mineshafts to Thomas.

"Come on wheels," groaned Thomas, "Don't fail me now!"

Thomas' wheels turned slowly, then his speed picked up, just as the two diesel shunters came into view and started chasing Thomas through the mines.

Thomas was trying hard to be careful, but as well as keeping his speed up.

"Must get away, must get away!" he panted to himself.

Just above, the pilots were trying hard to keep the plane in the air, but that was proving to difficult.

"Hang on tight!" cried the first pilot.

Everyone held on as much as they could, and braced themselves for impact.

Just below them, Thomas had finally managed to get out of the mine and was now racing along on the open main line, with both Splatter and Dodge chasing after him.

"Keep back!" Thomas cried.

Further ahead on the main line, Edward the Blue Engine was taking some passengers to the many stations, when he noticed the jet coming down at great speeds.

"There's something you don't see everyday," he thought to himself, then he saw Thomas racing along on a different track and going in a different direction than Edward.

"Hi Edward, bye Edward!" Thomas called, "I love to stay and chat, but I have a little problem here!"

Edward looked and saw that Thomas did have a little problem, namely Splatter and Dodge were following him.

"We don't see that very often either," Edward thought to himself.

The pilots did their best, they couldn't keep the plane up anywhere, and were forced to make a serious crash landing. They came nearer and nearer to a forest, then they crashed onto the hard ground. They missed more than a few trees at first, but then they turned and the plane was smashed in half by a tree.

Zoey was on one end of the plane, while everyone else in the other end.

"Zoey!" cried Mark, reaching out his right hand to her.

"Mark!" she cried, she tried to grab his hand, but it did no good. Zoey's end of the plane went flying to a different direction of the rest of the wreckage and disappeared out of sight.

Thomas in the meanwhile, was still trying to get away from Splatter and Dodge, then he remembered something.

"There's an old siding that leads to an old engine shed," he thought to himself, "that might help!"

He blew his whistle to attract the signalman's attention. The signalman looked out and noticed that Thomas was heading his way, he quickly set the points, which allowed Thomas to run into a disused shed.

"Where did he go?" asked Splatter.

"We have to find him," said Dodge, "the boss will have our buffers if we don't find him."

Thomas waited inside the lonely old shed until the diesels were out of sight, then he pulled out slowly, "thank you," he called to the signalman, "you just saved me from those two!"

"No problem," said the signalman, "but what was that all about?"

"I don't know, but please don't tell any of this to the Fat Controller."

"I won't, besides, with the way he's been acting lately, I don't think it's a good idea to tell him anything about this."

"Thank you again!" Thomas called and puffed on his way down the line.

Meanwhile, at the end of the crashed plane, Zoey opened her eyes and looked all around her.

"What happened?" she groaned.

"We crashed," said the first pilot, "are you hurt?"

"No, what about you?"

"No, I'm fine, although my friend here needs to get to a hospital!"

"That won't be a problem!" Zoey called, "there's some railway tracks not too far from here, you can get a ride to the hospital, I'm going to find my friends!"

"Be careful out there," called the pilot.

"I will," she called.

Zoey slowly got up from her seat, then grabbed the one bag she had with her, she jumped off the plane. She looked around, then she headed off in a different direction, that was far away from the tracks, and hopefully, to where her friends would be.


	2. Journey to Sodor Part 2

_**Chapter 5: Conversations and Nightmares**_

Much to Thomas' luck, the Fat Controller never found out about his little spy mission, but still wanted answers from the little blue tank engine. Thomas was due to find this out when he arrived at the sheds.

"Thomas, where were you during this afternoon?" the Fat Controller asked angerily, "I heard you were playing 'hookie' from your work."

"Where did you hear that?" Thomas asked as kind as he could.

"None of your business," snapped the Fat Controller, "now tell me!"

"Well sir - I was taking coal trucks to the many stations along the line. I was held up with a long train behind me, and some delays along the main line, but I did make it back to my branch line to pull the last three trains of the day."

The Fat Controller eyed Thomas in a suspecious way, "If I find out you were lying, then I will come back here to have some stern words with you."

Then he walked away to his car, slammed the door hard, and drove away back to his office.

"How did it go?" Emily asked as she pulled in.

"I was lucky," Thomas answered, "I nearly got caught, but I was able to get away..." Thomas looked around to make sure that nobody else was listening. Luckily, there was nobody else nearby, he then whispered every word of what he heard from Diesel 10 and Dren.

"At least you're making sure that no harm to comes to Sodor again."

"That's true Emily."

Just then, they heard a loud shrill american whistle coming towards the sheds, it was Rosie the Pink Engine.

"Don't tell her that I'm here," said Thomas, as he backed slowly into the sheds and hid away, just as Rosie pulled up. She was painted in purple and pink, and had freckles on her cheeks.

"Hello Emily," she said perkily, "have you seen Thomas anywhere?"

"Nope," Emily answered quickly, "I have not seen Thomas at all today. Last I heard, he might be working at the coaling plant, then he's going back to his branch line."

"Thanks Emily," then she raced away.

As everyone on Sodor knew, Rosie was always trying to spend time with Thomas, she idolizes him and wants to know a lot from him. Thomas puffed slowly out of his engine berth and rolled alongside Emily.

"Thanks for not telling Rosie of where I was," he said.

"Anytime Thomas."

Just then, Edward arrived into the yards.

"Hello there you two, did you see that crash earlier today?"

"No," answered Emily, "I was busy taking passengers to the docks."

"I didn't see it," called Percy as he arrived to be turned around for the post run tonight, "I was too busy collecting trucks from Mavis."

"I saw the plane earlier," said Thomas, then he looked down to his buffers.

"I saw you puffing backwards in a hurry earlier," said Edward, "and I saw that you were being chased by two diesels, I couldn't see who they were."

Thomas looked over to the two engines, then he looked around. He cleared his throat and told them of what happened earlier today.

"What concerns me now are these girls that this 'Dren' was talking about. From what he said, they were on board that plane."

"Do you think they made it off safely?" Percy asked.

"I don't know Percy," sighed Thomas as he looked up to the sky, "I really don't know."

Far away from the sheds, Zoey had finally reached the site of where the other half of the plane stood. She looked around, but she couldn't see her friends anywhere.

"I hope they're okay," she groaned unhappily to herself.

She looked around the plane some more, much to her relief, she noticed that the suitcases were gone.

"They must've taken them, which means they must be okay, but I wish they left me a note where I could find them."

It was then she had an idea, "I could contact them with my power pendant," she pulled out her power pendant and tried to get in contact with the other mew mews, but there was no signal and they didn't answer.

She stepped out of the damaged plane and tried again, but there was no success there.

She looked around the area of the damaged plane, until it grew dark.

"I guess I better set up for the night and continue my search for them tomorrow. I just wonder if they are doing the same thing."

And within minutes, Zoey had set up her sleeping bag and got out one of her two pillows, then she climbed into her sleeping bag and went off to sleep - or at least tried to sleep.

Zoey tossed and turned in her sleep, she was having a terrible nightmare.

In her dream, she was inside a dark building, surronded by red fires, while her friends layed agmonst piles of scrap iron.

"Zoey," cried Bridget, "help us."

"You have to stop him," called Kikki weakily.

"It's over for you mew mew," called Dren from above the scrap pile.

"I should've known that you were behind this, Dren!" Zoey snapped angerily, "now I'll teach you what happens when you hurt my friends," Zoey pulled out her power pendant and activated it.

Within seconds, she had transformed into a mew mew.

"Too bad you'll have to teach that lesson to my friend here," Dren snickered.

He moved to the side as a big diesel came rattling in, his giant metal claw snapped wildly, and he smirked his evil trademark smile, "now you foolish hero," he snarled loudly, "it's time for the final curtain call!"

His claw snapped wildly above his roof, then he moved closer towards Zoey. Zoey knew this was only a nightmare, so a talking train was no big surprise to her. She jumped out of the way to avoid the claw, but was soon caught, no thanks to the claw grabbing her by the tail.

"Now mew mew, it's lights out!"

"Not yet!" shouted another voice. Frantic whistling could heard from the shed doors, then with a loud crash, a blue tank engine with the number one charged into the shed and rammed into the big diesel engine.

"Don't worry Zoey," the tank engine called, "I'll protect you."

"Thank you," she said, "but who are you?"

The tank engine didn't answer her, he was focusing too much on the big diesel that was coming towards them. His wheels turned wildly, then he shot out of the smelters shed like a jackrabbit.

His whistle was blowing like crazy as he tried to escape, but the big diesel was getting closer and closer to him.

Zoey awoke from her terrible nightmare, only to find herself still at the same spot where she set up camp. And to hear another engine's whistle in the distance.

"It was only a nightmare," she groaned quietly to herself, "or was it? Well, the talking engines part might not be real, but Dren being here...actually, that makes perfect sence."

By now, the sun was starting to rise. Zoey walked over to the damaged end of the plane, then she looked at the fuel tank.

"Miss!" called a voice.

Zoey looked and noticed it was one of the pilots coming towards her.

"Were you able to find your friends?" he asked.

"No, but I did find something interesting, just have a look here," so the pilot and Zoey looked, "that's why we crashed, the fuel tanks were cut open."

"Stabotage," the pilot said angerily, "now who would do something like this?"

Zoey knew who, but didn't say anything to the pilot, cause she was sure that he wouldn't believe her, "I don't know who did it, but whoever it was is going to be in big trouble."

"No kidding."

"Now, I have to know, how's your friend doing?"

"He's okay, I got him to a hospital last night. He asked me to come out here to help look for you."

"I'm okay, and I'll be much better when I find my friends. You better get back to the hospital and stay with your friend, at least we'll be able to find you when we're ready to leave."

"Okay miss."

Zoey went back to her camping spot and packed up all her stuff, then she walked away to find her friends. As she was leaving, the pilot called out to her, "there's something you need to know, the trains here..."

But the rest wasn't heard, Zoey was too far away.

"Talk," the pilot finished, "I hope she heard that, otherwise she'll be in for a shock."

The pilot then walked off back to the hospital, while Zoey continued on her way, completely unaware of the talking engines that lived on Sodor.

_**Chapter 6: Thomas Spies**_

To keep the Fat Controller from figuring out that he had spied on Diesel 10, Thomas the Tank Engine worked harder than ever on his branch line. He took more passenger trains in one day and often took some of the trucks when there were too much for Percy and Toby to handle alone.

"You need to slow down a little, Thomas," said Percy, "otherwise you might wear yourself down before the end of the day."

"I can't do that, Percy," he panted, "it's the only way I can prove to the Fat Controller that I'm working and not spying."

"But you were."

"You, Edward and I know that, but no one else does, okay?"

"And what about me?" asked Toby the Tram Engine as he rolled alongside, "don't I have the right to know what you've been up to, Thomas?"

"I guess so," Thomas sighed happily, "I know I can trust you," so Thomas told Toby all that he heard inside the old mine, "it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt."

"Like those mew mew girls," said Percy.

"Mew Mews?" laughed a voice, which belonged to James the Red Engine, "they aren't real Percy!"

Thomas and Toby shot James angry looks, "and what brings you into our yards James?" Thomas asked crossly, "have you come to spy on me?"

"Not at all, I only came to collect some trucks from you, when I heard Percy the Shrimp talking about the meow meows."

"MEW MEW!" shouted Thomas, Percy and Toby all together.

"Whatever," James sniffed as he puffed off to collect his train.

"I hope he didn't hear our conversation," Percy groaned.

"I doubt it," said Toby, "he was nowhere near here, otherwise we would've heard him. It's not easy for a steam engine to remain hidden."

"Unlike a few diesels," said Thomas as he was looking down the line.

Percy and Toby looked to see Splatter and Dodge rumble past, it was almost like they were looking for something...or someone.

"They must still be looking for me," said Thomas out loud, "I wish they would give it up, but I guess I know too much for my own good, especially about Diesel 10's partner, Dren."

There was a short few minute silence, until Thomas spoke up, "I guess I'll have to follow them and see what they are up to."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Thomas?" Percy asked, "you that you-know-who is still looking for you, he won't rest for a minute you know."

"You just be careful out there Thomas," said Toby, then he looked over to a line of trucks that were a few tracks away, "why don't you take those trucks with you, that way everyone will think that you're taking another goods train."

"Thanks for the idea Toby," then Thomas asked, "have you ever done something like this before?"

"No, but I just don't want you to get into trouble if the Fat Controller catches you."

"You really are a good friend Toby, and a clever one too."

With that said, Thomas puffed over to the line of trucks. Once he was coupled up, he puffed away after Splatter and Dodge.

Thomas was careful to puff along very quietly as he followed the diesels.

"I'll find out what they're up to," he thought to himself as they rolled through Henry's forest.

No sooner was Thomas and his train of trucks out of sight, then Zoey appeared through the forest of trees and banged her right foot on the rails.

"Ouch!" she cried, "that hurts."

After the pain in her foot went away, she looked down, "train tracks. Well that would be a great help if there were any trains nearby," she groaned to herself, "oh well, I better keep going or I'll never find my friends."

And that's just what Zoey did, although by now, she was feeling quite worn out from walking through forests and carrying her camping gear.

As for Thomas, he followed the diesels into the docks. He dropped off his load of empty trucks into a siding, then he puffed slowly along until he could see Splatter and Dodge.

"Where is he?" Splatter asked.

"If we don't find him soon, the boss will have our buffers for this," Dodge added.

"Too bad you'll never find me," Thomas whispered quietly.

He looked back to the two diesels, only to find Dren with them. He was smirking an evil smile on his face, "what are you doing here?" Splatter asked.

"Your master has asked me to make sure you two aren't fooling around on his time," Dren snickered.

"Why you," the diesels growled and honked their air horns loudly.

"Now, now," Dren chuckled, "there's no need to blow your air horns that loudly. Besides, I know where that silly blue puffball is."

"Where?" Dodge asked.

"He's watching you right now, he's on the other side of that warehouse," Dren pointed over to the nearby warehouse. The diesels looked over to the warehouse, right to where Thomas was.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas cried and puffed away.

"GET HIM!" shouted the diesels and roared after Thomas, while Dren disappeared out of sight.

Thomas' wheels pounded the rails, thankfully for him, he didn't have to go too far to get away from them.

"Quick matey!" called Salty the dockside diesel, "over here, you can hide in the valley of coaches!"

So very quickly, Thomas was switched over from one line to another and quickly hid himself in a valley of coaches. He tried very hard not to puff a whiff of smoke as Splatter and Dodge rolled into view.

"Where did he go?" asked Splatter.

"He's a slippery devil," added Dodge, "he couldn't have gone too far."

"Not unless he found a jet engine," teased Salty, "then you two will never be able to check up to him."

Thomas tried hard not to laugh at Salty's joke. Splatter and Dodge grunted angerily, and rumbled quickly away. Once they were gone, Thomas puffed out of his hiding spot.

"Thank you Salty," panted Thomas, "I would've gotten into a lot of trouble if you didn't help me there."

"Ah well, what are friends for, matey? Now, as long as you are here, would you mind taking a load of trucks back to your branch line? Mavis was suppose to come by earlier to pick them up, but she's broken down and won't be able to come."

"Sure Salty," Thomas smiled.

So Salty showed him where the trucks were, then once he was coupled up, Thomas pulled away, but not before he spoke to Salty, "don't tell anyone about this."

"You have a sailor's honor matry!" Salty called, "I won't say a word."

With a friendly blow of the whistle, Thomas pulled out of the docks.

"Thank goodness for Salty," Thomas sighed to himself as he made his way back to the branch line, "I know I can trust his word. Although, I keep wondering what Diesel 10 and his little friend are up to."

What he didn't know was that someone had heard him say that, and someone was Zoey.

"Who's there?" Zoey called. She looked around, but she couldn't see anyone near by, "it must've been my imagination," she thought to herself, "then again, I doubt I would be able to see anyone else, it's getting too dark."

Zoey was quite right, it was getting dark out.

She set up her tent and the rest of her camping equipment, and went unhappily to sleep. And just like the night before, Zoey was having a terrible nightmare, quite similar to the one she had before.

Somehow, Zoey knew that tonight and every night, until she finds her friends, were going to be long sleepless nights.

_**Chapter 7-Thomas in BIG Trouble**_

_**Written by: JamesFan**_  
>Thomas was just steaming out of Tidmouth Sheds that morning, as he didn't have enough time to return home to Ffarquar, when he saw the Fat Controller waiting, and he looked VERY cross.<br>"Thomas," he asked loudly, "what were you doing at the Docks yesterday? I thought you were SUPPOSED to be working at the coaling plant!"  
>"I was delivering trucks, sir," said Thomas quickly.<br>"Ah," said the Fat Controller, "You mean the trucks that didn't need delivering to the docks, and were in fact meant to go to the Other Railway?"  
>"Umm…," was all Thomas could mutter.<br>"Thomas," said the Fat Controller sternly, "I am VERY disappointed in you! You would not believe all the paperwork and angry phone calls I had to go through! For your punishment, you will work with Diesel at the Coaling Plant today!"  
>And with that, the Fat Controller turned on his heel and walked sternly away to his car.<br>"Aw, come on!" wailed Thomas, "I hate working with Diesel! How did the Fat Controller find out?"  
>At that moment, Gordon steamed into the sheds, smirking. "Well well, little Thomas. You think you can block my coaches and get away with it?"<br>Thomas was overcome with fury "Why you! How could you! Now I have to work with Diesel!"  
>And Thomas steamed angrily away, nashing his teeth.<p>

Later, at the Coaling Plant, Thomas was grumpily bumping trucks around the yard to replace the ones that needed to go to the Other Railway. It would have taken a lot less time, had Devious Diesel not been making things difficult.  
>"Stupid Steamer can't keep up!" Diesel laughed.<br>Thomas growled, but kept up his work. The Troublesome Trucks weren't making things any easier. Thomas bumped them to and fro, until at last, they were all arranged.  
>"Phew," he muttered to himself, "Done at last!"<br>But he had spoken to soon. Just when He thought he was done, he heard a shrill whistle.  
>"Percy?" He called out, recognizing the whistle.<br>But it was too late. The trucks bashed into the Other Railway trucks, sending all the coal everywhere. Including all over Thomas, Diesel, and … the Fat Controller!  
>He had just gotten out of his car when it happened. The coal dust covered him from head to toe; now he was really mad!<br>"Who did this?" he boomed.  
>Percy didn't want to get into trouble so he said "Thomas did it!" Thomas was shocked, but before he could say anything...<br>Diesel piped up, "Yes! Thomas left those trucks on the out line!"  
>"I'll talk to you later, Thomas!" he said angrily and walked back to his car.<br>"Thanks a lot, Percy," said Thomas and blew steam in Percy's face.

Meanwhile, Zoey had set up camp and was trying to sleep, but was having nightmares again.  
>"Zoey!" cried Bridget.<br>"We need you!" yelled Kikki.  
>"Where are you, Zoey?" cried Renee.<br>"There's no chance of survival, here!" snickered the Evil Diesel.  
>Zoey turned around as she heard the same steam engine whistle blowing again.<br>Zoey woke up in a colds sweat. "Whoa," she muttered to herself. "Maybe these dreams mean something?"

Back at Tidmouth, Thomas was getting the worse of the worst as the Fat Controller yelled at him.  
>"Sir, I had nothing to do with this crash..." said Thomas.<br>"I don't want to hear it, Thomas!" he scwoled, "As for your new punishment, I'm taking back your branch line!"  
>"What? No!" gasped Thomas.<br>"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "you will work in the Yards shunting Coaches until I can trust you again."  
>Well, at this point and time, Thomas was so upset that he couldn't hold it in anymore. "That's It! I can't stay where I'm not liked! I'm out of here!"<br>"Thomas, you get back here! Thomas!" called the Fat Controller, but Thomas didn't stop, he just puffed away. Percy called out in despair. Thomas went to the coach yard and collected his coaches Annie and Clarabel  
>"Is something wrong Thomas?" they asked. Thomas didn't answere, he just puffed away. He soon found a lonely siding; he backed himself and his coaches into it.<br>"I'll just stay out here...FOR THE REST OF LIFE!" And Thomas began to cry.

_**Chapter 8: Zoey Meets Thomas**_

Thomas had a terrible night's sleep, he would cry into floods of tears until there were no more. He was lonely, apart from being with Annie and Clarabel, he wished now more than ever that he was back in his shed at Ffarquhar, but that was just wishful thinking.

The following next morning, Zoey woke up and packed up everything, "today's got to be the day that I find them," she thought to herself, "I hope."

Once ready, she set off, but she didn't have to go very far before she found something which made her smile.

"A train, maybe someone can help me."

She walked up to the coaches, only to find them empty, "hello?" she called into the coaches, "can someone help me?"

That's when she heard a voice call out, "do you mind getting away from my coaches, I'm not going anywhere!"

Zoey jumped in surprise when she heard that voice, but she still couldn't see anyone. She walked up to the front of the train to where Thomas was. He had _finally_ managed to get some sleep when he heard that voice call out.

"Hello?" Zoey called into the cab, but there was no there.

"Up here at the front," Thomas snorted angerily.

Zoey walked slowly up to the front, but she couldn't see anybody nearby - apart from the steam engine that was still in steam. Thomas looked down to the girl with a stern look.

"And what are you looking at?" he asked angerily.

Zoey was now in complete shock that she let out a huge scream, "A TALKING TRAIN!" she shouted and jumped back. As she did so, her ears and cat tail popped out again - which surprised Thomas even more.

"CINDERS AND ASHES!" cried Thomas, who jumped back in fright and bumped his coaches into the buffers.

"Ouch Thomas," they cried, "that hurt!"

"Sorry girls," Thomas said kindly.

Zoey in the meanwhile ran back into the forest and hid behind a tree, "I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming," she kept muttering to herself, "for a minute there, I thought I saw a talking train," she then slapped herself on the right side of the face, "nope, I'm awake."

She looked from behind the tree, only to see the living breathing and talking steam engine.

"It's for real alright," she thought to herself.

When the two had calmed down, Thomas called out to Zoey, "ah, catgirl - you don't need to be scared of me, I'm quite friendly."

Zoey was still quiet for a while, then she moved slowly away from the tree, "Well - you don't need to be scared of me."

"I was just surprised, that's all."

Zoey walked out from behind the tree and walked back over to Thomas, she was still feeling slightly nervous as she had never seen a steam engine talk before.

"Ah...hi there," Zoey said nervously, "my name is Zoey, do you have a name?"

"I sure do, my name is Thomas."

It was then that Thomas noticed Zoey's cat ears and tail disappear, "how can you do that?" he asked.

"Well, it's hard to say really, it's just a part of my powers, although - these darn ears and tail always seem to pop out at the last possible moment."

"Powers?" Thomas was puzzled at first, that was until he remembered what Bert the Small Engine said before, "tell me Zoey, would you happen to be a mew mew?"

Zoey gasped, "You know about us mew mews?"

"Yes indeed, a friend of mine once told me about you, but I never thought you were for real - I hope I didn't just offend you right then and there."

"Not at all, not alot of people know about us, we mostly stay out of sight, mostly because we're a little different from everyone else."

Thomas chuckled at that moment, "some people could probably say the same thing about me you know, I mean - I _am_ a talking steam engine afterall."

"I guess so," Zoey smiled.

"Although from what I've heard, aren't there suppose to be five of you?"

"There is, but my friends and I got seperated when our plane crashed here a few days ago."

"Oh, so it was your plane that crashed. Yeah I remember seeing that before, I was wondering if anyone survived that crash."

"Well, we did, but now I can't find them..."

Thomas smiled as he looked down to his friend, "say no more Zoey, I'll help you look for them."

"You mean it? But what about your work?"

"I don't have anything to do," Thomas sighed unhappily as he thought back to the accident. He then looked back down to Zoey, "you can ride in either one of my two coaches, or you can ride in my cab."

"Thanks Thomas," Zoey smiled.

She walked over to Thomas' cab, then she climbed inside. Then with a small 'peep' on his whistle, Thomas puffed out of the siding with his two coaches and set off along the line.

The duo searched for a while, and during that time, Zoey told Thomas about some of her adventures and who the other mew mews are.

"Bust my buffers," Thomas exclaimed, "And here I thought we engines have had some crazy misadventures. Do you really fight evil ailens all the time?"

"Only when they attack," answered Zoey, "at other times, we're just normal people, well - as normal as we can get."

Thomas was just about to ask what Zoey meant by that, that was until he noticed some smoke rising in the distance. He puffed along towards it, and noticed the smoke was from a camp fire.

"That's them!" Zoey exclaimed, "we found them!"

Thomas poured on more power and puffed with a little extra puff towards the campsite, blowing his whistle to get everyone's attention...


	3. Journey to Sodor Part 3

_**Chapter 9: Reunions and Meetings**_

The four girls and Mark looked to the tracks - they were surprised to see a train pull up to their campsite, that was until they saw someone familar standing in the cab.

"Zoey!" Mark cried.

"Mark!" Zoey cried and jumped out of Thomas' cab before he had come to a complete stop. She ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a big hug and started to shed a few small tears from her eyes, "Are you hurt?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm okay," he answered, "what about you?"

"I'm fine - now that I'm with you, and my friends too. Are you guys..."

"We're fine Zoey," Bridget said kindly.

Corina walked over to the steam engine, she eyed it for less than a minute before she turned back round to speak to Zoey, "where did you find this train? And more importantly, where did you learn how to drive one?"

"Boy this one is just full of questions isn't she?" a voice called out.

Corina looked back to the train and noticed Thomas looking down to her, "did that thing just speak?" Corina asked in shock.

Thomas was offended by that rude remark, "I can so much more than just speak young lady, I can also move down the tracks alone - and more importantly, I can wheesh steam when I want to."

To prove his point across, he blew off a cloud of steam, which made Corina jump back in fright.

"That's one way to shut her up," Kikki muttered quietly. Luckily, nobody heard a single word.

"Who's your new friend Zoey?" Bridget asked, she didn't seem freaked out by Thomas.

"Well, this is my new friend, Thomas the Tank Engine, I found outside of a forest..."

"Henry's forest to be honest with you," Thomas interupted in a kind way.

"Are there more engines that can..." Corina began.

"Yes, there are more engines that can talk and move on their own like Thomas," Zoey interupted this time. "And Thomas, these are my friends, Corina is the one you scared."

Corina remained quiet, she was still scared, but she was a little bit angry.

"Then there's Bridget, Kikki, Renee - and my boyfriend Mark."

"It's nice to meet you all," Thomas said in a kind way.

"It's nice to meet you too Thomas," Kikki said kindly.

"Why aren't you guys freaked out by this talking train?" Corina asked in shock.

"I'm a steam engine," Thomas said as calmly as he could, but Corina was already starting to get on his nerves.

"It's because we've seen more than enough weird stuff in the past to expect the unexpected," Renee answered this time and breaking her vow of silence.

Out on the main lines, Edward the Blue Engine was taking a goods train and was looking for Thomas, not because the Fat Controller told him to, but because he was concerned for his young friend. Duck the Great Western Engine was also doing the same as he puffed along on the Little Western.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Duck was asking the small railway engines.

"We're sure," said Blister II.

"The only engine to have come by before you came here," said Rex, "was Oliver and he was taking Isabel and Dulice to the coach yards."

As for Edward, he was searching down Thomas' branch line, but he wasn't able to find him. Once he delivered his goods train, he puffed off to the sheds to see if Thomas had returned.

"Still no Thomas," said Percy sadly, "and it's all my fault, he did nothing wrong."

"Besides sneaking away from his jobs," Gordon chuckled in a nasty way.

"Shut up will you?" Percy snapped angerily.

"Now, now Percy," Edward said soothily, "there's no need to snap at Gordon, we're all considered about Thomas just as much as you."

"I'm sorry," Percy sighed miserably, "I'm just mad at myself, it's not like me to let someone else take the blame for my mistake, and that devious Diesel certainly didn't help matters at all."

"Then why didn't you own up in the first place?" Bear asked as he rumbled into the sheds.

"The Fat Controller," Percy said quietly.

The engines looked across the yard to see the Fat Controller scolding Henry for being late.

"I see what you mean," said Edward, "he hasn't been in the best of moods lately."

"That's right," Percy sighed unhappily, "And it's because of his rough attitude that I couldn't tell him that I had caused the accident, but not on purpose I might add."

"Most accidents are never done on purpose."

"Unless it was caused by 'Arry, Bert or Diesel," Bear growled quietly.

"Well, I better go, I have to take the post train tonight," Percy sighed unhappily.

"Don't worry Percy," said Edward in a kind way again, "we'll find him soon, and maybe then we can get him out of the mess he's already in."

"Maybe," and with that said, Percy puffed slowly away from the sheds. He hadn't noticed the look on Gordon's face, after hearing the little conversation that went on, he didn't feel like teasing Thomas - instead, he was worried about the little blue tank engine.

Thomas was still at the campsite, he was telling them the real reason as to how Zoey found him outside the forest. When he was finished, there was a long silence to follow...

"It's terrible," said Kikki at long last as she broke the silence.

"Some friend you had," Corina sniffed loudly, "betraying you like that."

"Surprising hearing something like that come from you," said Zoey sarcastically. Corina shot Zoey a dirty look, but Zoey hadn't noticed because she was looking over to Thomas.

"I don't know what your controller is thinking," said Renee, "he didn't even listen to your side of the story."

"He's been like that for a long time," Thomas sighed, "I don't know what's gotten into him lately - but it seems like I'm always getting blamed - or should I say _was_?"

"It's something you hope you never have to experience in your lifetime," said Bridget, "you get bullied, blamed and no one listens to you..."

"Has something like that happen to you Bridget?" Zoey asked.

"A few times," she sighed unhappily, "And there were more than a few times when I wanted to run away."

"So what stopped you?" Thomas asked.

Bridget thought about it for a second, "I don't know what kept me from running away, I didn't have any friends when I was just a young girl. But if something like that came up nowadays, I would have no reason to run away - because of my friends."

"Friends," Thomas said quietly, "I used to have friends - not anymore. Well, except for Annie and Clarabel."

"And what about us?" Zoey asked, "we're your friends too."

"Are you serious?" Thomas asked.

"Of course we're serious," Kikki cheered in her usual happy way.

"So what do you say Thomas, would you like to be our friend?"

Thomas thought about for a few seconds, then he looked back to the mew mews and Mark, showing a big smile on his face, "I would like that, thank you."

"Can I be a friend too?" a voice asked.

Thomas looked around for the source of the voice, but it was nowhere to be seen - that was until a small robot flew in front of Thomas.

"That's Minimew," said Zoey as she walked over to Thomas, "whenever predacytes appear, Minimew warns us right away."

"It's the way he was designed," said Renee.

"And when we beat the predacyte," Kikki continued, "Mininew usually captures the infuser and takes it back to the cafe to have it sealed away for safety."

"Impressive," Thomas smiled.

After Minimew flew back to Zoey, she and her friends all started talking to Thomas about their everyday lives and some of the other stories that Zoey hadn't told Thomas yet. It was clear to see that Thomas was never going to be alone again as long as he had his mew mew friends.

_**Chapter 10: A Bad Night for Thomas**_

Percy was out and about with his train and was keeping a good look out for Thomas, he was really worried for his friend.

"Oh why did I say that Thomas caused that accident?" he kept saying to himself, "I should know better, I am such a foolish little engine."

"I wouldna say somethin' like that litta Percy," said a voice from beside him. Percy looked and saw the owner of the voice, it was Donald, one of the two scottish tender engines on Sodor.

"Letting someone taking the fall for something I did, yeah I would say that I was being a foolish engine, not to mention stupid too."

"Weel, I will admit that isna a good thing ta do," Donald agreed, "but tryin' to put things right, thats somethin' a kind hearted engine would do."

"I guess so, but will he ever forgive me?"

"Mebee not now, but he might someday, dinna wurry yerself aboot that laddie."

"Yeah, thanks Donald. I really needed to hear that."

"My pleasure laddie, weel - I better get a move on, ootherwise I'll ne'er hear the end of it from yon Other Railway's diesel."

And with that said, Donald puffed away with his long goods train. Percy poured on the speed a little more and puffed on to his next distination.

At the campsite, the girls and Mark were having some smores while Thomas, now parked on a siding with his two coaches, told them some stories of his life on the branch line.

"How many railroads are on this island?" Corina asked after a while.

"I'm not quite sure, I think there are over five or six different railroads. Some of them are actually smaller than me."

"I wish we could see them," said Kikki, "but then again, I guess it would be dangerous for Thomas to go anywhere."

"And why's that?" Corina asked, "he's just a train after all..."

"A steam powered tank engine," Thomas muttered quickly from his siding.

"Well you forget Corina," Zoey piped up, "he is in a lot of trouble with his controller at the moment and if he sees Thomas, well - let's just say that it won't be pretty."

"You said it best Zoey," Thomas called out.

"Fine then," Corina groaned, "I guess we'll stay out forever!"

"Not if we travel during the early hours of the morning," suggested Thomas, "during that time, there aren't that many trains running along on the tracks, so it'll be easier for me to take you to wherever you need to go."

"But what about you?" Bridget asked.

"I'll be fine - I know a lot of places where I can hide from the Fat Controller - opps, Sir Topham Hatt, so there's no need to worry about me."

"If only we could take you back to Tokyo with us," said Kikki.

"We would have no way of doing that," Zoey spoke up next, "and even if we could, he wouldn't be useful anymore - remember, most of the steam powered tracks are three foot gauge."

"There are tracks Thomas could run on," Bridget cut in next, "but he would never be able to keep up with the high speed trains."

"How fast can they go?" Thomas asked.

"To almost two hundred miles per hour."

"Cinders and Ashes! That's faster than Pip and Emma...they're our high speed engine friends," he said quickly before Corina could ask who Pip and Emma were.

Just then, they all heard a loud whistle in the distance - Thomas knew that whistle all too well, "it's Percy, don't let him see me."

He tried to back even further into the siding, but he couldn't as Clarabel's buffers banged into the buffers.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Sorry Clarabel," Thomas called quietly.

He hoped that Percy wouldn't see him and just puff away from the campsite...

At this time, Percy was puffing along, light engine, he was still looking for Thomas when he saw the smoke from the firepit and the smoke from what looked like a steam engine's funnel.

"If Thomas is anywhere, he's there," he thought to himself.

He pounded the rails as quickly as he could until he reached the campsite. Thomas tried hard not to make a single puff, he was in no mood to talk to Percy.

"Excuse me," Percy called out, "but have any of you seen a little blue tank engine with a number one pass by?"

"Nope," Mark answered first, "I haven't seen him, what about you Zoey?"

"Never seen him, you're the first engine we've seen tonight," she answered.

"Good one," Thomas whispered as quietly as he could.

"Oh okay then, I better be on my way, I still have lots of jobs to do and..." Percy was just puffing back when he noticed the second puff of smoke raising from behind the trees, "Thomas? Are you over there?"

Thomas hardly dared to puff.

"Thomas, I know you're in there. We need to talk!" Percy didn't mean to raise his voice, he was just upset that his best friend would hide from him.

Zoey sighed unhappily, "you can come out now Thomas, he knows you are there."

Thomas puffed out from behind the bushes and trees with an angry look on his face, "What do you want now Percy? Have you come to make my life on the run miserable like you did before? Well save the stupid speech okay, I don't want to hear it!"

"I came out to say I'm sorry."

"Oh sure Percy," Thomas said sarcastically, "I know the real reason why you came out here - you came out to look for me then tell the Fat Controller where I am, then he comes here, scolds me and sends me off for scrap! Well guess what, that's never going to happen!" Thomas was raising his voice to the point where it was a shout, "I don't even care if you take the blame for not finding me, maybe then you'll understand how it feels when one of your best friends betrays you."

"Thomas, I..."

"Percy, I'm not in the mood to hear one of your dumb stories again. So do me a huge favour and leave me and my friends alone. I don't ever want to see you again!"

"But..."

"GO!" Thomas shouted loudly.

Everyone was quiet for a long period of time, until Percy spoke up, "fine Thomas, I'll go."

"Good!" Thomas shouted again.

As Percy puffed away, some tears poured down from his eyes - it was like the argument he and Thomas had many years ago, only now it was worse. What Percy didn't notice was that Thomas was also crying small tears from his eyes too.

Zoey got up and walked over to Thomas, then she patted him softly on his right hand buffer, "are you okay?"

"Sort of," he whispered quietly as he didn't want everyone to hear him cry.

Zoey softly rubbed his buffer as if she was giving Thomas a hug and was rubbing his back to help calm him down. Thomas did calm down after a while, but now he was worried of what would happen if the Fat Controller found out that he was hiding near a campsite.

_**Chapter 11: How Useful Is Thomas?**_

Percy puffed back to the sheds, he was feeling downright miserable after Thomas shouted at him. He didn't say a single word, but two other engines were - Henry and James! They were saying rude things about Thomas.

"If the Fat Controller ever finds Thomas, I hope he makes him the station pilot again," Henry chuckled.

"And maybe get a bigger and stronger engine to run that branch line too," James added in a cheeky way, "let's face it, Thomas is an old fashioned engine, too useless!"

Percy could hear what they were saying, but he didn't bother trying to defend Thomas' honor.

Emily on the other end, who was coming onto the turntable after taking her last passenger train of the day, was cross with both engines and was not afraid to stand up for Thomas.

"How dare you speak of Thomas like that!" she snapped crossly.

Everyone in the yards and around the sheds all looked over to Emily.

"Shh Emily," advised Percy, "you don't want the Fat Controller to come over here and yell at you for..."

"I don't care what he thinks," Emily snapped, "I can say whatever I want to say," she then spoke severaly to the two big engines, "Thomas is not a useless engine, he has done more for this railway than you two ever will."

"Oh really?" James asked in a cheeky way, "name a few moments, like; when he fell down a mine - oh wait, that was a bad moment."

"Or how about the time he left his guard behind?" Henry asked cheekily.

"Nope, also a bad moment for him. Just like when Terence had to pull him out of the snowdrift..."

"He helped on your first day here Little James," grunted Gordon as he came out of his engine berth, "he brought the breakdown train to the field, took away the unhurt trucks and then brought you back to the yards. Which is why he was awarded his branch line and his two coaches."

"Well put Gordon," said Edward as he puffed in, "I can name a few moments where Thomas proved his usefulness. He helped to rescue Ben when he got caught in the drain, next; it was because of him that Green Arrow and the Railtour avoided a near disaster at a bad section of track..."

"He helped me to not be afraid of Black Loch," said Emily as she looked over to James.

James looked away, he knew why she was looking at him.

"He helped to cheer me up when I first came here," said Molly, "and he showed me that I can be useful no matter what job I do."

"He also found Elizabeth in that old shed," added Edward.

Percy was the next to speak up, "he came to help me after my plunge into the water. He then found me after I ran away a couple years ago, he helped Terence out of the stream when he fell in - and the list goes on.

Percy now felt sorry for not sticking up for his good friend, and after hearing what the other engines were saying about Thomas' 'great' moments, he now wanted to defend his friend once more.

Everyone was quiet after a while, that was until James broke the silence.

"Maybe...Thomas isn't as useless as we thought," he said quietly, "maybe we were being a little harsh on Thomas."

"More than a little," said Bear.

"We haven't been a good friend to Thomas, have we?" Henry asked. All the engines said 'no' all in one voice.

"So, where is Thomas now?" Molly asked.

All eyes looked over to Percy, he sighed and told them where he found Thomas.

Edward was the next to speak up, "alright, now that we know where Thomas is, I think it would best if we go find him, bring him back and apologize to him."

"Diesel won't," Gordon spoke up next, "but I think it's a good idea if _we_ apologize to him."

"Then it's settled," smiled Percy, "Tomorrow, we'll bring Thomas home."

Meanwhile, down in the old disused mine - Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge were discussing plans with Dren.

"So it's settled, we attack at the crack of dawn," sniggered Diesel 10, "you better not fail me Dren."

"Rest assured Diesel 10, I won't fail - that little blue engine will soon be out of your way, as long as you live up to your end of the deal."

"Oh don't worry," Diesel 10 laughed in an evil way, "by the afternoon, your enemies will soon be gone."

"Do you think the boss' plan will work?" Splatter whispered to Dodge.

"I don't know," Dodge whispered back. Then the two diesels looked to Dren and Diesel 10, both were laughing in an evil way, while Diesel 10's claw 'Pinchy' snapped wildly as if it was laughing too.

_**Chapter 12: Nightmare Horrors**_

_**Written by: JamesFan**_

__It was soon getting dark, Zoey was glad that this time, she was sitting near a campfire and being with her friends, especially Mark. It was getting late, Zoey let out a big yawn.  
>"Tired Zoey?" asked Mark.<br>"Yeah," she said and yawned again, "I guess we better get some sleep."  
>"Alright then," said Zoey, as she hugged Mark again. Mark went to change, Zoey was just getting out her pajamas, when she remembered Thomas. "Do you want to spend the night with us, Thomas?" she asked.<br>"Sure," smiled Thomas, "I've got no home anyways, I'll just park myself into that siding." Thomas had moved out of the siding earlier so he could speak with his friends, he moved himself back into the siding, and after Mark had changed, Zoey went to change.  
>"Good night, everyone," whispered Zoey, even though she knew they were asleep, then she looked over to Mark's tent, "Good night Mark," and then "Good night Thomas," and finally she was asleep, but once again her bad dreams came back.<p>

"Out of my way, puffball!" the large diesel snarled.  
>"If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!" snapped Thomas.<br>"As you wish!" And the giant charged towards Thomas, pushing him into the fires below!

"Thomas!" cried Zoey as she woke up. She looked all around her, her friends were still asleep and so was Thomas, right where he said he going to be in the siding. Zoey knew she was never going to get back to sleep as long as she had this nightmare problem, and kept it to herself, so she decided to tell Thomas about it. "Thomas," she whispered, "Thomas, are you sleeping?"  
>Thomas let a big yawn. "Well, I was...a second ago."<br>"Sorry to wake you," said Zoey.  
>"It's alright," he said, "I was having trouble sleeping anyways. What's on your mind, Zoey?"<br>And so, Zoey began to tell Thomas all about the few nightmares she's had, up to the new one. "During this one, you were face to face with a diesel with a...giant metal claw on his roof."  
>Thomas gasped. "Did you say with a metal claw on his roof? Cinders and Ashes! I think I know who you're talking about, Zoey. It must be Diesel 10!"<br>"Who?" asked Zoey.  
>"Diesel 10 is one of the most evil diesels to ever come to the Island of Sodor, he's 10 out of 10 for devilish deeds and brutal strength. A blast from the past, who hates steam engines and all the diesels who are our friends, but he hates me the most."<br>"Why does he hate you the most?"  
>"Well, I foiled his plans to capture Lady the Golden Engine and made him chase me to a rundown viaduct." And Thomas started to explain all about the adventure he had in saving the magic railroad. "And now, I'm sure he's come back mostly to get his revenge on me and I know for a fact that he's not doing it alone."<br>"Do you know who's working with him?" asked Zoey.  
>"I didn't see him that well, but I did hear a name, Diesel 10 called him...'Dren'!"<br>"Dren!" snapped Zoey, "I should have guessed!"  
>"You know that guy?" Thomas asked.<br>"All too well, it's thanks to him and his kind, that my friends and I are Mew Mews."  
>Both Thomas and Zoey started exchanged more stories about their past encounters between the evil diesels or the Cyniclons.<br>"So what are we going to do now?" asked Zoey, "I mean, if Diesel 10 and Dren are looking for us...this means serious trouble."  
>Thomas thought about it for a minute, then he had a suggestion. "We can head out on the old branch lines tomorrow, the tracks are still good for holding my weight, but it won't be able to carry the weight of Diesel 10, though I'm not sure how to get away from Dren."<br>"Don't worry about him," said Zoey, "If he comes around, we can handle him." Zoey let out a big yawn. "Well, I better get back to sleep for our trip to the old branch lines tomorrow. Good night, Thomas."  
>"Good night, Zoey," he called, but no sooner had Zoey gone back to her sleeping bag, then Thomas' smile vanished from his face. "How am I going to help my friends, especially since I'm in trouble...oh Lady, where are you?" he yawned as he went to sleep.<p>

The moon was shining brightly over the campsite, but Thomas didn't notice...he was dreaming...about puffing along on the tracks of Muffle Mountain, then he heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
>"What the? Lady? Is that you?" he called into the fog, and sure enough it was Lady, she was puffing along with gold shavings pouring onto the rails behind her.<br>"Hello Thomas," she said kindly, "it's good to see you again, my friend."  
>"It's good to see you too, I'm only sorry that we have to meet under bad timing."<br>"What seems to be the problem Thomas?"  
>"Well you see Lady, I have a problem, I want to help my new friends get home safely, but with the return of Diesel 10 and Dren, his new sidekick, this may prove to be dangerous..."<br>"I see," she said sweetly, "So why don't ask for help?"  
>"I would, except the other engines won't want to help me after all that has happened."<br>Even after Thomas had said that, Lady was still smiling and said to Thomas, "Sometimes we need help from our old friends, before we can help our new friends." Thomas was stumped; he tried to figure it out, while Lady steamed away into the mist.

Thomas woke with a start, he looked around and relieased it was just a dream, all of the sudden he heard a loud rumbling sound, and a loud pinching sound. Right away, Thomas knew what this meant. Thomas blew his whistle loudly, this woke everyone up.  
>"Who's making all that racket?" snapped Corina.<br>"What's going on Thomas?" asked Zoey.  
>"They're coming!" he cried, "We have to get out of here now!"<br>"Too late for that, puffball," said a nasty voice, "your time's up!"  
>"Oh, Cinders and Ashes, this isn't going to be good..."<p> 


	4. Journey to Sodor Part 4

_**Chapter 13: Stand-Off!**_

Thomas and his mew mew friends were now staring down the evil claw of Diesel 10, who had an evil smirk across his face. His claw, Pinchy, snapped wildly as if it wanted to crush them all itself. Dren floated close by, he also had a smirk on his face.

"I should've known you were involved in this, Dren," Zoey shouted angerily, "why can't you ever learn to leave us alone?"

"Sorry Zoey," Dren snickered, "but it's the master's orders, I can't let you live and my friend Diesel 10 here is going to make sure that you don't leave Sodor alive."

"And here I thought we'd seen the last of you when you fell off that viaduct," Thomas said firmly to Diesel 10.

"Not a chance," he snickered, "now don't bother trying to run away, cause Splodge is waiting just down the line. They'll stop you and bring you back to us."

"And here I thought you liked to work alone."

"Oh I did," Diesel 10 snickered, "but there are times when you have to ask for help."

"Of course _you _can't ask for help," Dren snickered as he looked over to Thomas, "all your friends are aganist you now, no will want to help you Thomas."

"Not all of them," said Zoey full of determination, "we will stand by Thomas' side and protect him from you slime balls." Zoey then looked over to Mark, "you better get out of here, this could get ugly."

"Not this time," Mark said with determination, "I'm going to help as best as I can."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'm with you guys all the way," said Kikki.

"Me too," said Bridget.

Renee, being the ever silent mew mew girl, also stood her ground and prepared to fight the enemy. Even Corina joined and prepared for the biggest fight of their lives.

Not too far away from the campsite, Percy and Edward were puffing along, light engine, as they were puffing to Thomas' location.

"I hope he'll listen this time," Percy sighed unhappily as he remembered all the yelling.

"Don't worry Percy," Edward said kindly, "I'm sure Thomas will listen this time. If we kindly explain what happened, there is a good chance he'll come back to the yards with us."

"I hope you're right."

"EDWARD! PERCY!" shouted a voice from the nearby station. The two engines slowed down and saw who the voice belonged to, it was the Fat Controller, "What are you two doing away from your work? I gave you no orders to wonder around the island without a train behind you!"

"We know sir," said Percy, "but we're going to see a friend of ours."

"Who?" the Fat Controller asked in a commanding voice.

"Thomas," Percy whispered quietly.

"THOMAS? I want to have a serious chat with that silly tank engine, he's caused nothing but trouble. Take me to him at once and that is an order!"

"Yes sir," sighed Percy.

The Fat Controller walked angerily towards Percy's cab. Percy looked over to Edward, "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a lie."

"Don't worry about it Percy," Edward said kindly, "this could work out to our adventage. If Sir Topham Hatt is with us and listens to what we have to say, then there's a good chance of getting Thomas out of trouble."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Let's go!" bellowed the Fat Controller, "NOW!"

"Yes sir," said the two engines and puffed off for the line Thomas was on. Percy was hoping that the Fat Controller would listen and not jump to conclusions like he has done for quite a while, even Edward was hoping that too.

At the campsite, it was an intense stand off between good and evil.

"You might as well give up Dren," said Kikki firmly, "we outnumber you."

"Maybe, but with Diesel 10 helping me out, I say we overpower you lot. If anything, I think you should surrender to us - or we will have no choice but to attack you."

"Remember the deal Dren," snarled Diesel 10, "you take down the blue puffball and I take down the mew mews."

"Don't worry Diesel 10, I haven't forgotten."

"You're not getting your evil cyniclon hands on Thomas," Zoey said firmly, "we will stop you, are you ready girls?"

"We're ready," Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee shouted together.

"Ready for what?" Thomas asked.

"You might want to close your eyes Thomas," advised Mark.

Thomas was slightly confused, but he did what Mark advised him and Mark did the same. The mew mew girls then pulled out their power pendants and shouted "POWER PENDANT! MEWTAMORPHIS!"

It soon became clear to Thomas why Mark advised him to close his eyes, it was because of a blinding light that engulfed the Mew Mews.

Far off from the campsite, Edward and Percy could see a giant flash of light in the distance.

"That's where Thomas is!" Percy cried, "I hope he's okay."

"We better pick up the pace then," said Edward.

And so, the two engines went faster and faster until their siderods turned into blurs as they pounded the rails. The Fat Controller was given one of the bumpest rides he's ever had.

"Slow down!" he cried.

But Percy and Edward didn't slow down, they went even faster.

"Hold on Thomas!" Percy shouted, "we're coming!"

At the campsite, the blinding light started to go down, Thomas opened his eyes and there standing before him were his new friends as the mew mew superheroes that he had heard so much about.

"All right Dren," Zoey shouted out, "if you and Diesel 10 want a piece of us, then come and get us, we're ready for you. For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"

Thomas then spoke up, "and if you want me, then come get me, I'm not afraid of you two...or your silly sidekicks."

"Oh don't worry," snickered Dren, "we will get you..."

"And when the dust settles," Diesel 10 added with a snicker, "not one of you will be left standing!"

Now it really was a showdown between good and evil, Thomas and the Mew Mews on one end, and Dren and Diesel 10 on the other. Which side will win? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.

_**Chapter 14: Good Verses Evil**_

"It's now or never," Zoey thought to herself, then she called out, "strawberry bell!" She focused hard, but her strawberry bell didn't appear at all. Corina, Bridget and Kikki tried calling upon their weapons, but they didn't appear.

"What's going on here?" Bridget asked in shock.

"We've never had this happen to us before," added Kikki, "do you think our power pendants are running low on blue aqua?"

"I don't think so," said Corina, who was also quite surprised, "if that was true, then we wouldn't have transformed at all. I think it has a lot to do with our current location."

"Well Sodor is a magicial place," Thomas spoke up.

"It probably has affected our powers," Zoey groaned quietly.

"But without our weapons," added Bridget, "we're easy targets for Dren and..."

"They're disarmed," snickered Diesel 10, "this will be easier than I thought, now Pinchy my little bucket of evil, it's time to have some fun!" Pinchy snapped wildly and reached out for the mew mews, but never got any of them because...

"WOLF BLADE!" Something struck Pinchy hard, it was a metal blade. Pinchy backed off like a scared little puppy.

"Who did that?" Diesel 10 snarled crossly, "no one strikes my metal claw!"

The answer was soon revealed, it was Renee - she was holding onto a big metal sword in her hands, it was half her height, "focus hard and your new weapons will appear!" she called to the other mew mews.

"New weapons huh?" Corina decided to give it a try, she focused hard and shouted out, "Star Bow and Arrow!"

Within seconds, Corina had a new bow and arrow, it was much bigger than her normal weapon.

"Lightning Edges!" shouted Kikki, her weapons appeared within seconds, they were little blades like daggers, only they were shaped like lightning bolts, "I like these!"

Now was Zoey's turn, "here goes...Strawberry Staff!" And like the other mew mews, Zoey's new weapon appeared, it was a red staff that almost half her height.

"Why didn't you tell me about those weapons?" snarled Diesel 10 crossly to Dren.

"I wasn't aware that they had those weapons," Dren stared back at the mew mews and their new weapons, "doesn't matter though, they'll soon be out of the way. I need to make one request though, you leave the pink one unharmed, you can destory the rest."

"You already made that request...very well," snapped Diesel 10, "but just know that I can't take them all on alone."

"You won't need to with me by your side," within seconds, Dren had a few dozen infusers in his hands, he tossed them towards the bushes. Dozens of predacytes appeared, all of which were eager for a good fight.

"It's your call Diesel 10," Dren snickered, "send these predacytes after the mew mews, I'll send mine after your enemy."

"Very well," Diesel 10 laughed evily, "my pets, destory those mew mews, but don't harm the pink one!"

The predacytes moved in to strike, Corina and Renee were quick learners so they were able to figure out how to use their weapons, Kikki used her weapons at first like normal blades, until..."Lightning burst!" She jumped into the air and unleashed several lightning bolts down towards the predacytes. The creatures groaned in pain and vanished within seconds.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Thomas thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interupted when he noticed Dren's predacytes heading for him.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoey shouted and unleashed an attack from her strawberry staff.

"Oh yes we do!" shouted Dren and shouted, "predacytes, damage that engine now!"

They moved on ahead and past Zoey, heading straight for Thomas. Some of them attacked, but were stopped by...

"Valor Shield!"

A shield appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attacks, then it flew back to...Bridget! "Nice shot Bridge!" called Zoey.

"Thanks!" she called back.

Some of the predacytes were able to sneak past the mew mews and head straight for Thomas again. Thomas was terrified, that was until, "blow your steam now Thomas! Trust me!" the voice sounded like Lady.

Thomas blew his steam off at the predacytes and just like magic, the predacytes were gone.

"What the?" Diesel 10 was in complete shock.

Dren looked over to Diesel 10 crossly, "why didn't you warn he could do that?"

"I wasn't aware he could do that!" Diesel 10 snapped crossly, "it must be Lady's work, she's protecting her guardian again."

"Whatever, I'll soon deliver a pile of scrap iron to your smelters yard in no time, just you wait and see!"

"You'd better, or else..."

Dren didn't like what he just heard from Diesel 10, he then ordered all the rest of his predacytes to attack both the mew mews and Thomas too. They were doing well, until one of the predacytes smacked Zoey hard, which made her fall to the ground.

"I thought I asked you not to hurt Zoey!" snapped Dren.

"I'll do what I have to do if you don't fulfil your end of our bargain, now...DESTORY THAT BLUE PUFFBALL!" Dren shook as he heard Diesel 10 growl crossly at him.

"Fine then, predacytes - tear that puffball apart and turn him into scrap metal!"

The predacytes went on the attack again while Diesel 10's claw went to grab Zoey, but once again it was stopped by Zoey's guardian - the Blue Knight!

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm okay," she groaned, "but how did you know where to find me?" then she had a thought, "Mark! Where..."

"Don't worry about him, I got him to safety."

Zoey was relieved at once that as soon as she was back on her feet, she charged at the remaining predacytes. Within a matter of minutes, the heroes had won the battle and the predacytes were gone.

"That was tough," Kikki groaned quietly, "we usually fight only one predacyte, not a couple dozen."

Even Corina was quick to agree with Kikki.

"The fight's not over yet," said Zoey as she looked back to Diesel 10 and Dren, "they're still here."

"DREN!" Diesel 10 growled crossly, "you failed!"

"Not yet Diesel 10, I can summon up more predacytes then..."

"I don't think so, it's clear to see that I was wrong to work with someone as stupid as you. Your feelings towards that mew mew has made you soft - you're not like me at all, in fact - you're weak!"

"You're one to talk!" Dren snapped back, "you just stand back while your claw tries to take down your enemies. If anything, you're weak!"

This started an argument between the two of them, much to everyone's surprise.

"I think this might be a good enough time to go," Zoey whispered to her team mates, "Thomas, you better get the coaches ready."

Before Thomas could say anything, there was a loud bang coming from the direction of Diesel 10 and Dren. Diesel 10's claw Pinchy had smacked Dren hard and he flew into the bushes with a bruise on his face.

"Foolish ailen," Diesel 10 snarled, "When you want something done, you got to do it yourself!"

He roared forward while his claw reached out for Zoey, Blue Knight tried to defend her, but he only got smacked by Pinchy. The claw reached down and grabbed Zoey until she was trapped inside.

"Let her go Diesel 10!" Thomas snapped crossly, "it's me you want! So let her go!"

"As much as I would love to tear you into scrap metal, I have other things to take care of. As for your friend here, she's coming with me - if you wish to see her again, then you will come to the smelters yard before Midnight - or I will get rid of her."

Zoey screamed out for help as Diesel 10 started to rumble away. Bridget threw her shield at Diesel 10's claw, but it only bounced back. Kikki attacked with her blades, but she couldn't stop him.

"I'll get him," said Corina as she aimed an arrow at Diesel 10's claw.

"Don't!" shouted Renee, "you might miss and hit Zoey!"

Corina lowered her arrow and sighed in defeat, "this is bad," Thomas groaned.

"THOMAS!" shouted a voice from behind him, it was the Fat Controller with Edward and Percy, "I would like to have a little talk with you!"

"Like I said, this is bad - very, very bad..."

_**Chapter 15: Smelter's Yard**_

Diesel 10 kept Zoey trapped in his evil claw all the way to the smelters yard. Zoey gasped at the sight, there were old broken up pieces of machinery everywhere, which included some of the old broken down steam engines from the Other Railway. Diesel 10 snickered and laughed wildly as he rolled towards a dirty old engine shed.

"Welcome to your new home, mew mew," he cackled.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing at all my dear, not until that blue puffball comes here - then that's when I'll strike and destory him for good."

"What have you got aganist the steam engines anyways? Why can't steam and diesel learn to work together and be a team?"

Diesel 10 pulled a sly look on his face, "Well my dear mew mew, that is impossible - steam and diesel are far too different, steam is history and diesels are the future. If I have it my way, _all_ the steam engines would be reduced to nothing but scrap."

"Except you'll never have it your way! Face it Diesel 10, steam engines are still around to this day and will always be around to put a stop to your evil plans - not only that, but every person who loves steam engines will stand by their engines to prevent you from winning! You might as well let me go now because - you will lose anyways!"

"We'll see about that silly girl," Pinchy went down and dropped Zoey next to a pile of scrap iron, then with a few twists and turns, Pinchy had Zoey trapped.

"The trap is set - now all that's left to do is to wait," and Diesel 10 gave out a loud evil laugh.

"I hope he doesn't win," Zoey thought to herself, she didn't want anything to happen to her new friend.

Back at the campsite, the mew mew team were thinking how they were going to save Zoey, "it's not going to be easy to save her from a giant diesel with a metal claw," said Corina.

"We still have to try," said Bridget, "I'm not about to let one of my good friends get hurt by a diesel."

"Same here," Blue Knight piped up.

"The only problem we have," Kikki spoke up, "is that we don't know where Diesel 10 has taken Zoey," she then looked over to Thomas. The Fat Controller was shouting at him.

"And we may not have a way of finding Diesel 10," said Renee.

The Fat Controller's words to Thomas were not sweet at all, "I am most disappointed in you Thomas, you were not suppose to run away when I was talking to you. Now, I want you to go back to the sheds, I will have a serious talk with you later!"

Thomas remained firm, "NO!" he said out loud, making everyone gasp, "no I won't go back to the sheds, not when one of my friends is in trouble."

"Now you listen here Thomas..."

"No, you listen to me," Thomas snapped back, "I am going to rescue my new friend Zoey from Diesel 10. I don't know what's got you so angry lately, but none of us engines are happy with this new attitude of yours. You never listen to us when we want to talk, you bark orders at us and you assume that when an accident or mishap occurs that we are to blame. You are our Controller and I would normally never say this, but - Lose the Attitude!"

The Fat Controller gasped in shock, and so did Percy and Edward, they had never heard Thomas talk like that before.

"Now if you're done talking to me, I have a friend to save. Mew Mews and ah..."

"Blue Knight."

"Right," said Thomas, "Blue Knight, climb on board and let's go!"

The Fat Controller stood in shock but was shaking his head. Blue Knight and the mew mews climbed into the coaches, then Thomas puffed away.

"THOMAS!" shouted the Fat Controller, "you get back here at once, I'm not threw talking to you!"

But Thomas didn't stop, he puffed even faster down the tracks. Annie and Clarabel were concerned, "You shouldn't have said those things to the Fat Controller," they said to Thomas, "he won't let you off with a warning next time he sees you."

"At this point, I don't really care what he thinks or what he's going to do when we next meet, right now - I'm more concerned about the safety of my friend, Zoey."

With that said, Thomas continued to pound the rails and was soon away from the campsite.

"Sir," Percy piped up, "there's something I need to tell you - it's about the accident at the coaling plant."

"I'm listening," the Fat Controller spoke seriously, but was listening for the first time in a long time.

It wasn't long till Thomas reached the one place all steam engines fear the most - the dreaded smelters yard. He parked Annie and Clarabel in a siding not too far from the smelters yard, then he puffed in, light engine, while the four mew mews and the Blue Knight walked in slowly right after him.

"What is this place?" Kikki asked nervously, "it's scary around here."

"It's the smelter's yard," Thomas answered as he looked around.

"Are those broken up boilers of engines?" Bridget asked nervously.

"Yep, those are broken up boilers, many of those engines came from the Other Railway back when the age of steam came to an end. It's a sad sight to see, many of these were some of the finest engines to ever run down the tracks."

"It's all because of those diesels," Corina said crossly.

"I wouldn't blame them all," said Thomas, "some of the diesels here on Sodor are quite friendly - that is if you don't count 'Arry, Bert and Diesel. It's actually thanks to Diesel that I'm in disgrace."

The mew mews and the Blue Knight looked around, they could only imagine what it was like for the many steam engines who came here and never left.

Bridget was the one who broke the silence, "I think it's best for us to split up and check out different area of the smelters yard. Corina and Renee can search one area, Blue Knight and Kikki can search another area. Since Thomas can't go anywhere without his tracks, I'll go with him to the big shed up ahead."

"Good call Bridge!" said Kikki.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Corina, "let's go!"

And within seconds, three of the mew mews and Blue Knight had gone off, leaving Thomas and Bridget all alone. Bridget climbed into Thomas' cab, then he puffed on towards the smelters shed.

"It's spooky," Bridget said quietly.

Thomas peered inside, sparks shone everywhere and strange shadows danced across the wall.

"I don't like this," he thought to himself.

Slowly, wheel turn by wheel turn, Thomas puffed inside. He had been scared out of his buffers twice in this smelters shed and was determined to be brave this time.

"There's nothing to be scared of, there's nothing to be scared of," he puffed to himself.

Both Bridget and Thomas reached another part of the smelters shed, there were lots of piles of scrap iron everywhere.

"She's in here Bridget!" said Thomas, "Zoey's in this part of the smelters shed!"

Bridget looked out on the left side of Thomas' cab, sure enough as Thomas came to a smooth stop beside the scrap pile, they both could see...Zoey! Her hands were trapped by the scrap iron that Pinchy had twisted and turned earlier.

"Bridget! Thomas!" Zoey cried, "I'm so happy to see you both."

"And we're happy to see you Zoey," said Thomas.

Bridget jumped down from the cab and ran over to where Zoey was, she tried to move the pieces of scrap iron, but it would not move, "Thomas, you better go back and get the others, I think we're going to need their help!"

"I'm already on my way!" Thomas called and puffed back out of the smelters shed to find the others.

In the darkness of the smelters shed, Diesel 10 was hiding, snickering to himself, "Now I got them all!"

_**Chapter 16: Heroes Vs. Villians**_

It didn't take too long for Thomas to find the others, they soon arrived at the smelter's shed. Bridget was trying to get Zoey free, but she wasn't having any luck at all.

"Maybe we should use our weapons to break the metal," suggested Corina.

"Too risky," said Renee, "we'll end up hurting Zoey."

"Stand back!" shouted Blue Knight. He pulled out his blade, paused for a few seconds, then he slashed at the metal - it broke into pieces and without a single scratch on Zoey.

"How did you know we were here anyways?" she asked.

"I just had a feeling," he said, "I'll always be here to protect you Zoey."

Zoey smiled, but then looked over to her friends with a worried look on her face, "we have to get out of here, Diesel 10 has set a trap for us."

All of the sudden, there was a loud bang somewhere behind Thomas, the smelter's shed doors had closed shut. Then they all heard from snickering from within the darkest part of the shed, it was Diesel 10.

"I knew the little blue hero would come along sooner or later," he snickered, "and now I have you all right where I want you."

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Kikki asked, sounding determined as she stood up to the evil diesel.

Pinchy snapped wildly, making Kikki jump back in fright. "You'll soon find out," snickered Diesel 10, "after I have dealt with the blue puffball." A giant claw that hung from the roof moved over to where Diesel 10 was and stopped, "That will be what destorys you puffball!"

"Not if we got anything to say about it!" shouted Zoey as she stood her ground, "we'll stop you Diesel 10, right girls?"

"Right," the four mew mews shouted in unison. Zoey looked over to Blue Knight, he nodded as if to say 'I'll help too'.

"Don't make me laugh," Diesel 10 snickered, "You stop a diesel engine like my evil self." He advanced forward towards Thomas. The heroes jumped out of the way, but it wasn't because they were scared of Diesel 10...

It was because Thomas was puffing towards him and was now buffer to buffer with Diesel 10.

They pushed hard aganist each other, Thomas had to use all the strength he had.

"You might as well give up," Diesel 10 smirked evily, "you're finished puffball!"

"No I am not. I will never back down from you Diesel 10, I've stopped you before...and I will do it again!" Thomas struggled as Diesel 10 pushed him back.

Thomas pushed back hard, pushing him into the back part of the smelter's shed.

"I'm not weak! I will beat you!"

But Diesel 10 only snickered, Zoey soon knew why, "Thomas, stop pushing! You're puffing into a trap!"

By then it was much too late, Thomas was now underneath the metal claw on the roof, "NOW!" shouted Diesel 10. The claw, otherwise known as the grabber, moved down and grabbed onto Thomas' side tanks.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Soon, that's all you'll be...Cinders and Ashes!" And Diesel 10 broke out into an evil laugh, that until he heard a clash of metal on metal. Renee had attacked the grabber, which let go of Thomas.

"Thanks," Thomas puffed as he backed away from the claw, "That was too close."

"You're just delaying your fate," shouted Diesel 10, "why continue puffball? You're all alone, your controller thinks you are a disgrace and your so called friends have turned on you, and that includes your old friend with the number '6'."

Thomas looked down to his buffers, Diesel 10 was right - well, sort of...

"Thomas is not alone," said Bridget as she stood in front of Thomas, she had a determined look on her face this time, "he's got all of us, we're his friends."

"Bridget is right," said Kikki, she stood in front of Thomas as well, "and as his friends, we're not going to let you hurt him."

"You'll have to go through us to get to him," Zoey said with a lot of determination in her voice.

Corina and Renee agreed as they stood in front of Thomas, Blue Knight stood beside Thomas, but also not willing to let the blue tank engine get hurt.

"Very well then, I'll take you on together!"

Diesel 10 charged once more, Zoey unleashed a full blown attack, which pushed Diesel 10 back a few feet. Kikki fired an attack at Diesel 10, but her attack got blocked by Pinchy.

"You're first!"

Pinchy went in for Kikki, but didn't get her because of Bridget's Valor Shield, she threw it at Pinchy and shouted for an attack - Pinchy got hit with a strong blast that it flew up and down - right on Diesel 10's nose.

"Ow!" groaned the big diesel, "I hate it when that happens."

"He's not much of a threat without that claw of his," shouted Zoey, "hit that claw hard team!"

Corina attacked Pinchy with a few shots of her bow and arrows, Pinchy was able to duck some of them, but not all of them. Pinchy fell and crashed down, smashing the windows out of the cab. Renee slashed Pinchy with her sword, leaving another huge scratch on it. Blue Knight did the same thing too and scratched Pinchy badly.

"Now Thomas!" Zoey called, "teach this diesel a lesson he won't forget!"

Thomas pumped his pistons, build up his steam preasure, then - he charged at Diesel 10. Thomas went crashing into Diesel 10's buffers. The big diesel was taken by surprise and didn't have time to slam on his brakes - Thomas' little bump had pushed him back into the back part of the shed where he hit the buffers.

"He's not going to stay back there for too long," Thomas said as he puffed back to his friends, "we need to get out of here now!"

"And how are we going to do that with your coaches outside?" asked Corina.

"We'll just have to make a quick exit," said Zoey as she looked back into the deep part of the shed, "now!"

So the six heroes ran as fast as they could to the door while Thomas puffed back. He suddenly noticed a huge pile of scrap iron sitting near the tracks, "hey Zoey," he called, "can you hit that pile of scrap iron?"

Without wasting a second, Zoey attacked the pile of scrap iron with her strawberry staff. The scrap iron fell down and blocked the tracks. This gave the heroes a chance to get out of the shed.

"Whew! That was too close," Thomas gasped, "let's get Annie and Clarabel and get out of here..."

He then cut off by a loud shrill whistle blonging to...Percy! He had Annie and Clarabel behind him. Edward was behind the coaches, and the Fat Controller was riding in his cab.

"Thomas, I want to have a little chat with you," he said sternly.

Thomas was about to speak when there was a loud crash from within the smelter's shed. The door then opened and out popped Diesel 10, he was really mad now.

"I'll get you you blue puffball!" he shouted and raced towards Thomas.

Thomas' wheels started to turn, he had no time to turn around, so all he could do now was to run backwards. Zoey ran alongside and jumped into Thomas' cab.

"I won't let him hurt you Thomas, I promise!" Zoey cried.

"Thank you Zoey," he chuffed, "and I promise I won't let him hurt you!"

With that said, Thomas started to puff faster and away from the smelter's yard with Diesel 10 chasing after him.

"I hope they'll be okay," said Bridget, looking nervous.

"Zoey will be fine," Corina said out loud, "she's gotten out of plenty of bad situations in the past - although nothing like this," then quietly she whispered, "please come back safe and sound you two."


	5. Journey to Sodor Part 5

_**Chapter 17: The Chase**_

Zoey had to be Thomas' eyes as he puffed along down the line backwards. It was touch and go for a while as Diesel 10 caught up with them, but the little blue tank engine and the pink mew mew girl were able to get away from him.

Pinchy lowered itself as if it wanted to grab Thomas' funnel, but Thomas was able to avoid the big metal claw.

"That was too close," Thomas panted to himself, then he called out to Zoey, "do we still have a clear line back there?"

"Yep, we're okay!" she shouted.

Thomas poured on the speed and went even faster with each wheel turn by wheel turn, but Diesel 10 was definelty catching up.

"You can run, but you won't be able to hide," shouted Diesel 10 while laughing in an evil way and with Pinchy snapping away, "you two might as well surrender and meet your fate!"

"Never!" shouted Thomas and Zoey together.

Thomas raced on past lots of engines, who were surprised to see him flying down the tracks and even moreso when they saw Zoey in his cab and Diesel 10 chasing after him...again!

"I'll get you puffball!" Diesel 10 shouted again.

"No you won't!" Thomas called cheekily.

That only got Diesel 10 angry, which made him go faster and faster. Thomas' wheels pounded the rails, his siderods looked like they were even there at all. His face was going as red as James and Mike's red paint.

"I can't keep this up forever!" Thomas called to Zoey.

"You won't need to keep running forever!" Zoey called back. She could see the enterance to the old mine, "keep running Thomas, we'll get rid of Diesel 10 in that mine."

"Mine?" Thomas gasped when he heard that, "we can't go in there! It's way too dangerous!"

"More dangerous than Diesel 10's claw?"

Thomas looked ahead and saw Diesel 10's claw snapping wildly, "in that case - we're going in!"

Thomas puffed even faster as he raced into the mineshafts, he was able to squeeze in without hurting himself. Diesel 10 on the other hand was not so lucky as Pinchy hit the roof of the mine, then it fell on top of Diesel 10's roof.

"Oof!" groaned Diesel 10, "Careful Pinchy! Splodge! I know you two fools are in here - get the intruders!"

"Yes boss!" two voices inside the mine called.

Thomas finally stopped in an empty siding to catch his breath, "are you okay Thomas?" Zoey asked kindly.

"Just fine," he panted, "once I catch my breath, we'll sneak out of here before Diesel 10 catches up with..."

Thomas was interupted by the sounds of diesel brakes, both he and Zoey looked ahead to see two diesel shunters blocking their line, it was Splatter and Dodge.

"I think our chances of escaping are slim to none," groaned Zoey.

"Back off you two!" Thomas shouted, "we're getting out of here and there's nothing you can do that will stop us!"

Splatter and Dodge stared hard at Thomas and Zoey, then they looked to their left, "take that track," said Splatter, "the boss doesn't know it."

"Wha...why are you trying to help us?" Zoey asked.

"Unlike the boss," said Dodge, "we don't want to see anyone get hurt, that includes both engines and humans."

"So go now," said Splatter, "if the boss askes, we couldn't catch up to you."

Thomas and Zoey said 'thank you' to both Splatter and Dodge, then once Zoey was back in the cab, they puffed out of the mineshaft and down the secret track.

Diesel 10 rumbled into the chamber.

"They fell for it boss," snickered Dodge.

"Hook, Line and Sinker," added Splatter with a chuckle.

"Good," chuckled Diesel 10, "you two have done well, now get out of the mine, I plan on bringing the roof down on them both. That will remove two of my emenies."

And still chuckling, Diesel 10 rumbled away.

Both Splatter and Dodge looked at each other and smirked, they had been on Thomas and Zoey's side all along, "nice acting there Dodge," Splatter whispered, "Diesel 10 doesn't know we're not really on his side."

"Hey you're pretty good too," said Dodge, "now Thomas and Zoey will make their escape while Diesel 10 gets trapped."

Diesel 10 had no idea that Splatter and Dodge had set up a trap just for him. The tunnel was big enough for Thomas and Zoey, but Diesel 10 would not be able to fit as he was due to find out. Pinchy rose up, then it banged hard into a rock.

"How is this possible?" Diesel 10 gasped in shock, "I thought these tunnels were big enough for me, this doesn't make any sense - unless...Splodge! They tricked me, they betrayed me - I'll destory those two once I catch the puffball and his little friend."

Try as he might, Diesel 10 couldn't catch up to Thomas as he bashed into the rocks above and beside him.

"He's not slowing down!" cried Zoey as she looked back.

Thomas could hear Zoey, he looked back as best as he could, and even though he couldn't see Diesel 10, he could hear the big diesel rumbling along right behind them. He looked up and noticed how unstable the roof was - now he knew why the Fat Controller said to never go inside the old mine, but it did give him an idea.

"Zoey, I need you to blast the roof behind us with your bell staff."

"What? Thomas, if I do that, it'll cause the roof to cave in on us!"

"Not us, Diesel 10...if you blast the roof, you'll shaken the rocks loose, we can trap him in here - that should stop him."

Zoey was still unsure of the plan, but she was willing to give it a try. She aimed her bell staff at the roof above Diesel 10's head and called out an attack. The attack hit the roof, knocking a few rocks loose, but the roof didn't cave in on him.

"It didn't work!" Zoey cried.

"Bother," Thomas groaned, then an idea flew into his funnel, "I'll bring the roof down, you might want to cover your ears - this is going to be loud!"

Zoey covered both of her cat ears. Thomas took in a deep breath and blew a really, really loud whistle. The noise shook the roof, rocks began to fall all around Diesel 10!

"OH NO!" Diesel 10 shouted, he tried to get out, but he hit a huge rock, which knocked him off the rails.

"We have to get out of here!" Zoey cried, "or we're going to be trapped in here forever!"

Thomas poured on the speed again, puffing faster and faster threw the tunnel, "we'll get out of here! Don't worrry Zoey, we'll get out of this tunnel!" Will they get out, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

_**Chapter 18: Helping Thomas**_

Percy and Edward puffed up outside of the mine, they could hear loud rumbling noises from inside, that meant only one thing...

"Thomas must be in there!" cried Percy.

Bridget jumped down from Annie and looked over to the mine, "Zoey's with him!" she cried, "they must be in trouble!" Bridget ran towards the mine, but was stopped by Renee and Corina.

"It's too dangerous," Renee said firmly.

Bridget was about to reply back when she and everyone else heard a frantic whistle from inside the mine, "it's Thomas!" said Percy.

Then everyone heard some shouting from inside the mine, "and Zoey too!" said Kikki.

Clouds of dirt and dust started to come out from the mine enterance, "The mine's collapsing!" shouted Edward, "Everyone get back from the enterance!"

And that's just what everyone did, they moved away from the enterance. Then they heard the frantic whistle again, followed by the sounds of pistons pumping. A few seconds later, steam and smoke poured out from the enterance - then Thomas emerged from the mine enterance, just in the nick of time too as the mine's enterance caved in behind them.

Zoey sighed in relief as Thomas came to a smooth stop.

"Please tell me that this is normal for you Thomas," Zoey gronaed as she stepped down from the cab.

"Nope, this isn't normal for me - what about you?"

"Not even close," she then heard someone shouting her name. She looked over to where her friends were - she saw Mark standing there, his sudden appearance surprised everyone, but not Zoey, her eyes water with tears and her lips quivered. She ran up to Mark and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Mark asked kindly.

"I'm okay," she answered him, "what about you, are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Mark wrapped his arms around Zoey. They stood in silence for ten seconds, then Zoey looked back over to Thomas, she could see the Fat Controller walking over to the blue tank engine. "Go on," Mark whispered, "go help your friend."

"Are you sure?"

Mark nodded his head happily, "thanks Mark."

Once they seperated, she walked over to Thomas. She stood in between him and his controller, "if you want Thomas, you'll have to go through me."

"And me!" said another voice, it was Corina. She stood to Zoey's right side.

Bridget stood to Zoey's left side, along with Kikki. Even Renee stood in between the controller and his engine.

"I know you all care about Thomas, but I need to talk to him," the Fat Controller said firmly.

The girls stood their ground. Thomas sighed heavily and let off steam, making the mew mews turn around and look at him, "thank you my friends for what you have done, but now I need to face my fate."

"Thomas..." Zoey said quietly.

The girls stepped aside, they were worried for their new friend.

"Sir, I know I haven't been a perfect engine for your railroad. I know you're still upset with me, even though those accidents and incidents were not my fault and were not done on purpose - I will accept whatever punishment you want to give me - so go ahead and scrap me."

"Thomas!" the Fat Controller said firmly, "you ran away when I told you to stay, you shouted at me and stole Annie and Clarabel from the coachyards without permission. All I have to say now is - I'm sorry."

"I beg your pardon?" Thomas was confused.

"I'm sorry Thomas," the Fat Controller repeated himself, "I've been stressed out for the last few weeks and I took all of my anger out on all my engines, but it seems that you got the worst of it. I should've listened to you, but I didn't, so I'm sorry again."

"I'm sorry too," Percy spoke up, "I told the Fat Controller that it was my fault for the accident in the coaling plant. I only hope you can forgive me one of these days."

"Percy...of course I forgive you, I'm glad you owned up."

Percy looked to the blue tank engine, and for the first time since he ran away, he saw a smile on Thomas' face.

"Still," the Fat Controller continued, "you did go into the dangerous mine when I've told you many times not to do that - but you did stop Diesel 10 from hurting others, so I'm just going to let you off with a warning."

"Okay sir," said Thomas.

"Also Thomas, I do owe you something - you can have your branch line and your coaches back."

"Oh thank you sir!" Thomas whistle happily, Edward and Percy joined as well. The mew mews smiled at their blue painted friend and cheered for him. The Fat Controller covered his ears, but he couldn't help but smile.

At another enterance to the mine, some diesel shunters were hauling Diesel 10 out. He looked terrible, his windows were smashed, Pinchy was covered with dents and dust covered his paintwork.

"I'll get you puffball!" Diesel 10 snarled, "and you better watch yourself mew mew, I'll get you too!"

The diesel shunters pulled Diesel 10 away. Dren, who had been watching the entire fight, floated just above the mine, "for once, nice job Zoey - but don't think you're going to win next time."

He then disappeared out of sight.

Since Percy had told the Fat Controller everything about the accident at the coaling plant, he went there to speak to Diesel, "I do not like it when my engines lie to me!" he said firmly, "I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but if you lie to me one more time, then I will give you a punishment you won't ever forget!"

Diesel abashed, promised to behave, but who knows if he will behave himself.

At Tidmouth sheds, Thomas was cheered to the echo by the other engines. The few engines that had been rude to him apologized for their rude behaviour, "we never meant for things to get out of control," they said, "we're sorry Thomas!"

"That's okay my friends," smiled the little blue tank engine.

He then introduced his new friends to the engines.

The mew mew girls and Mark spent the next few days checking out the sights of Sodor, from the Arlesdale Miniature Railway, to the Skarloey Railway, and even the Culdee Fell Railway.

On the last day of their visit, they visited Thomas' branch line and checked out the town of Ffarquhar. But all good things have to come to an end...

The next day, Thomas took his friends to the airport, along with the two pilots of the plane that crashed. Jeremy the Jet Plane was ready to take them back to Tokyo.

The pilots, the mew mew girls and Mark thanked Thomas for all his help, then they walked off to get on the jet plane.

Zoey was the only one left on the platform, "I wish you could stay," Thomas sighed unhappily.

"So do I Thomas, but we're needed back in our city, I don't think Elliott and Westley will want to look after Kikki's brothers and sisters forever, they are a bit of a handful."

Thomas quietly chuckled, then he looked back up to Zoey.

"Don't you worry though, we'll return someday - I promise," she then leaned down and kissed Thomas on the left side of his face. After the kiss, she grabbed her suitcases and ran off to the plane, she waved and shouted, "good bye Thomas, till the next time we meet!"

"Good bye Zoey!" Thomas called back.

Just before Zoey got on the plane, Thomas blew his whistle off a few more times. Zoey smiled and waved to Thomas until she was inside. The doors closed, Jeremy's engine started up, he rolled down the runway and took off into the sky.

Thomas was quiet as he watched Jeremy fly away and out of sight.

"Are you okay Thomas?" asked a voice, it was Percy, he was pulling a coal train.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," he said with a small smile on his face, "come on Percy, we've got work to do."

"Right," Percy smiled. The two tank engines then puffed away with their trains.

Zoey looked out the window until the Island of Sodor was out of sight, "hey Mark," she whispered, "do you think we'll ever return to the Island of Sodor?"

"I'm sure we will," he smiled, "we'll return someday."

"Yeah - and maybe next time we won't have to fight an evil diesel or the cyniclons."

Mark happily agreed to that.

When they returned to Tokyo, they told Elliott and Westley that they were taken off coarse, no thanks to Dren, but they didn't say anything about the talking trains, somehow - they had a feeling that no one would believe them.

Late at night, both Thomas and Zoey would dream the same dream, they were dreaming about racing along the line and puffing into the sunset.

"Faster Thomas! Faster!"

"You got it!" he called as the speed picked up. Zoey cheered on as her hair flapped in the wind.

This happens to be one of their favourite dreams and both hope to one day meet up again - and like Zoey said, hopefully next time they meet, they won't have to deal with cyniclons or the evil Diesel 10. I guess we'll have to wait and see to find out.

_**The End!**_


End file.
